Hbits
by nimbustratus
Summary: (inspirada en la canción Habits-Tove Lo). Lucy, una joven cantante con una larga trayectoria por delante, se ve sumergida en el mundo de los vicios, todo esto a causa de sus problemas psicológicos que ha arrastrado por años. En una de sus parrandas aparece Natsu un joven simple, que esta dispuesto a ayudarla. Podrá entrar a la vida de Lucy?...HABRA LEMON? (eso quiero) LES GUSTARA?
1. prologo

**-Habits-**

 **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al gran troleador Hiro Mashima. Disfruten!**

 **Prologo**

Cuando el dinero sobra, la privacidad es invadida, y la presión aumenta, quieres escapar.

No tener a nadie cerca, alguien que se preocupe por ti, alguien que te espere en casa, es triste. Pero para que demostrar esa tristeza, si no hay prsona alguna que diga lo que quieres escuchar. Ellos no entienden lo que sientes, vivir preocupándose de sí mismos ya es modo de supervivencia, y con mi nivel de egoísmo, creo que debiera estar haciendo reportajes de cómo sobrevivir al mundo de espectáculo en history chanel o animal planet .

El ser humano es el animal más estúpido que puede existir, teniendo tantas capacidades para descubrir, para sentir, para expresar; se hunde como el titanic; eso es lo que me pasa a mí, poco a poco me hundo en un mar de soledad y vicios, solo quiero tocar fondo rápido.

Es irónico, todo lo que odio, es en lo que me convertí.

... _**Hábitos ...**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**-Habits-**

 **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al gran troleador Hiro Mashima. Disfruten!**

 ***Capitulo 1* fiesta después del sermón de la loca.**

Llegue de la sesión fotográfica a mi casa, a eso de las 19:20 hrs .Otro largo día agotador, esa maldita de Lidia no deja de meterse en lo que no le importa; a quien diablos le importa que consuma más de 1800 calorías diarias?!, mi cuerpo era casi lo último que seguía siendo mío, pero por culpa de esa entrometida tal parece que ya no; desgraciada, no entiendo porque la elegí como representante, o más bien porque sigue siéndolo… aaa ya recordé, era la única que sabía algo sobre padre, cuando se digne a ayudarme le daré un aumento… pienso y pienso pero nunca le digo nada, ya ni entiendo para que malgasto a mi retorcida conciencia en eso; Hey a quien llamas retorcida?!; a eso me refiero, ahora apareces?, donde estabas hace dos noches cuando se me ocurrió visitar ese club con gente ligona, que solo querían meterme porqueria al trago?; que se yo debí andar por ahí a efecto de ese cigarrillo que le aceptaste a la tipa con aire de perra; eres una buena para nada, estúpida conciencia.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar con el ringtone de iphone, revise la pantalla y el desagrado llego a su estado máximo, en la pantalla se podía apreciar el nombre de mi desagradable asistente:

-. Hola, Lidia, sucede algo?- Dios como puedo ser tan sínica?!

, acabo de enviar un correo con la dieta que deberás seguir a partir de ahora, debes lucir bien en las fotos, para eso debes estar delgada, y con un cabello y cutis sano, junto al archivo de dieta hay otro dos con secretos para el cuidado de-

Me aleje el teléfono del oído, no soporto tanta mierda junta, y comencé sacar mi cena de la bolsa de Mc' donalds, una hamburguesa y una porción mediana de papas fritas, junto con la soda grande sin hielo. Mientras chequeaba todo y lo dejaba en una bandeja, asentía a las lejana e inentendibles palabras de mi quería asistente; cuando ya tenía todo listo volví a tomar el teléfono, creo que ya había soltado todas la estupideces.

-. Así que por eso no encontraremos el próximo lunes.

-. A qué?

-. … por dios pequeña idiota, es que andas por los aires?! Te acabo de decir, que tienes una entrevista con Erza Scarlet el lunes a la 10 de la mañana ¡!

si, verdad bien nos vemos, adiosito!

-. Lucy?! Espera! Oye tú!

-. ADIOS! (cuelga), retardada.-con que el lunes he?... mmh a las 10…. Veamos quien me quita la resaca para ese entonces.

Fui directo al baño, llene la bañera, me desnude y cene mientras me relajaba dentro, al terminar con mi calórica y nada dietética cena, quite los restos de jabón de mi cuerpo, me lave los dientes y comencé a elegir la ropa apropiada para esa noche. Tras vestirme aplique un maquillaje que me hiciera ver lista ara una fiesta, pero no como una ofrecida; tome mi bolso, un abrigo, mi teléfono y Salí de mi departamento hacia un club nocturno a encontrarme con unas malas juntas.

El lugar estaba lleno de fanáticos intentando ligar, no eran atractivo ni nada por el estilo, pero cualquiera pasado de tragos se traga la historia de alguno de ellos y termina en quién sabe dónde, yo conozco todas sus tácticas, asique no caigo; en cuanto a mis malas juntas… dios… si las perras brillaran, etas tipas serian soles. Fui a la barra y comencé son mi ronda de tragos, vemos a qué hora me aburro.

06:09 Am venia entrando a mi departamento, al abrir la puerta note como la soledad se me venía encima. Odio este momento del día, me dirijo a mi cuarto y contemplo una foto del día más feliz de mi vida; mi madre me tenía sentada en su regazo y mi padre nos abrazaba, estábamos sentados en un parque privado, fue el día de mi cumpleaños número 8, y el ultimo en el tuve presente a mi madre; las lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro y me dormí pensando en ellos, en los buenos tiempos. Donde estas papá?, porque te fuiste mamá?, porque me dejaron sola?

 _ **Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo! Me ha costado un poco, ya que mi hermana no dejaba de distraerme mientras escribía! :c**_

 _ **Pero aun así pude y… he aquí el resultado… ojalá le haya gustado, si es así dejen sus reviews y si no… también, estaré actualizando!**_

 _ **(Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida)**_

 _ **Sole Cheney: gracias por ser la primera opinión ¡! Me alentaste a poder crear este primer cap! Ojala sea de tu agrado!**_


	3. capitulo 2

**-Habits-**

 **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al gran troleador Hiro Mashima. Disfruten!**

 ***Capitulo 2* El chico defensor**

 _They call you, Cry baby Cray baby_

 _But you don't fucking care_

 _Cry baby Cry baby~~_

... ~~~…. Haaaaaagg! Ese maldito despertador!. Me encanta Melanie Martinez, sus canciones tienen una letra que llega profundo en una persona… pero… PORQUE TENIA QUE TENER DE DESPERTADOR UNA CANCION DE ELLA?!. Con lo me encanta esta chica, no quiero terminar odiando una de sus canciones por despertarme durante la mañana.

Un momento… yo no había puesto ningún despertador, y mucho menos pensaría en seleccionar una canción de Melanie Martinez para eso…. LIDIA DESGRACIADA! , aaa pero juro que apenas pueda voy a contratar 8 sicarios, y un mago, para que la maten la revivan y la vuelvan a matar las ocho veces necesarias!.

La música seguía sonando de fondo, mientras pensaba en las distintas formas en que se podía asesinar a una asistente tabla, quien sabe, hasta yo podría incluirme.

Me levante de la cama de la forma más perezosa en que alguien se podría levantar, de tal modo que evite el abdominal diario al sentarse en la cama. Me costaba abrir los ojos, los sentía ardiendo; creo que pondré hielo mientras tomo un baño.

Muy bien vamos a chequear; tome el espejo que estaba en mi mesita de noche, y le di un vistazo a mi rostro, iiugh , con esa cara estoy segura de que me encerrarían creyendo que soy un experimento secreto de los estados unidos, tal vez un prófugo del área 51. Luego puse mi mano derecha frente a mi boca y tire el aliento, fue realmente asqueroso, aun no sé qué cosas le meto a mi cuerpo; me levante de la cama para apagar el despertador del teléfono, y la resaca me dio como la patada de un futbolista en la cabeza, típico en las mañanas de sábado…y domingos…y algunos lunes… de vez en cuando martes…ummh… , me dio por ver la hora, 11:08 AM, aun quiero dormir!. Nueva mente puse atención a mi teléfono, tenía dos mensajes en whatsapp de Lidia, un correo en gmail (aclarar que también era de Lidia), y una llamada perdida de un número desconocido. Manos a la obra con esta porquería, elimine la llamada, después revide los mensajes que tenía en whatsapp de la sosa:

1)* _Hola lucy, como estas?, espero que ya hayas abierto y chequeado los correos de la dieta y cuidado del cutis_ -si claro, metiche- _ayer por la tarde me tome la libertad de colocar el despertador en tu teléfono para asegurarme de que empezaras como se debe tu día laboral. Dicho esto te informo sobre lo que debes hacer hoy:_

 _-14:15: asesoría de vestuario con Max y Cana_

 _-16:00: cita con el jefe del estudio (grabar la última parte del disco) esto demora aproximadamente 45 minutos si haces bien tu trabajo_

 _-18:30: estilista (nuevo corte de cabello, tratamiento, depilación,)_

 _Cumple con el horario por favor, de lo contrario tendré que ajustar uno nuevo._

 _2) mañana me tomare el día libre, deje tu horario organizado en un correo que enviare hoy por la noche._

Maldita plana, bueno veamos, que hay primero? A si a asesoría de vestuario, eso me gusta, debido a que al momento de comer lo hago en cualquier lugar y sin cuidar mis modales, todas mis prendas tienen manchas de comida. Tendré que apurarme si no quiero perder esa cita.

Escogí que me pondría el día de hoy, tome un baño, lave mis dientes, arregle mis cosas y Salí del departamento. Eran las 13:22, y no había almorzado ni desayunado, aún tenía tiempo, entre a un restaurant japonés y pedí 10 piezas de sushi, lo trague todo, volví a lavar mis dientes y Salí a comenzar mi día "laboral".

Todo pasó muy rápido ya estaba en mi cita con el estilista, ya depilado y con corte nuevo; estaban terminando con el tratamiento cuando, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, nuevamente el número desconocido; muy bien llego la hora de saber quién es el idiota tras el teléfono:

?

que me contestas el teléfono, estúpida

?! No lo puedo creer juvia, eres tú?!

-. Si! Me extrañaste ¿?

-. Claro que si maldita rara!, no sabía si seguías viva!

-. Pues aquí estoy como veréis mi dama… o espera, Gray quiere hablar contigo; Lucy? Enserio estoy hablando con Lucy Heartfilia?

! cuanto tiempo, los extrañe!

En la secundaria Gray solía ser casi como mi hermano, y juvia mi mejor amiga, los tres estuvimos juntos hasta que ellos entraron a la universidad, actualmente los tres tenemos 23 años, ellos están estudiando en una universidad fuera del país, mientras que yo seguí con la carrera de cantante. Un año después de que nos separamos me entere de que ambos estaban saliendo y viviendo en el mismo departamento, fue extraño, pero aprendí a asimilarlo.

-. Hey Lucy, vaya que eres famosa he?, dime que es los a la gente le gusta más, tu extraña voz o ese cuerpazo de- gray idiota deja de hablarle así a Lucy!

-. … Juvia, y, como han estado?

-. Bastante bien de hecho, estamos de vacaciones y decidimos visitar la antigua tierra, quieres salir de parranda con nosotros?!

-. Claro!, cuando, a qué hora y dónde?

-. Mañana te pasaremos a buscar con Gray a tu casa, mándanos tu dirección, será a eso de las 11 de la noche

nos vemos entonces, hoy te mando la dirección

-. Okidokis bye-bye!

Estoy ansiosa hace mucho tiempo no veo a juvia ni a gray… no debiera ilusionarme tanto, siempre suelen suceder cosas malas cuando me alegro.

Salí del centro de estética, me siento fabulosa (en cuanto a la apariencia), hoy tenía ganas de cocinarme algo, asique pase a unas tiendas antes de ir a mi casa; compre salmón, y verduras , creo que hare salmón al horno con un arroz.

Ya iba casi llegando las equina en la que tenía que cruzar para llegar a mi departamento cuando siento un grito de una voz masculina que decía: DE TENTE AHI MALDITO GRAN IDIOTA!, creo que había alguien con cólera. Comencé a buscar con la mirada a quien dio ese grito, me encontré con un grupo de gente amontonada frente a una cafetería; wow, creo que hoy mi día tiene mucha emoción, que dices tu conciencia, vamos a ver o no?, claro! Aprovecha de sacar el móvil para grabarlo!, no hagas eso Lucy; muy bien, gracias por aparecer auto control.

Me mezcle entre la gente y llegue a la primera fila para ver el show de golpes, en medio del circulo habían dos hombres, uno era ya mayor, con pinta sospechosa; el otro era un chico joven, alto, que se le veía bien formado… era sexy, tenía el cabello de un extraño color salmón… mmmh es de mi tipo; Lucy deja de pensar esas cosas, siquiera lo conoces; gracias de nuevo autocontrol. Además también había una par de estudiantes muy guapas.

disculpas ahora descarado sin vergüenza! –grito el chico sexy al hombre, al parecer el problema consiste en lo siguiente: el hombre comenzó a toquetear a unas estudiantes que viajaban cerca de él en el transporte público; el chico sexy se dio cuenta, le dio un puñetazo y se armó la grande. El hombre de apariencia sospechosa comenzó a responder con insultos al joven y a las dos estudiantes; la pelea se tornó más violenta recurriendo nuevamente los puños y patadas que comenzaron a correr.

El alto chico sexy era fuerte, y en poco tiempo ya había acorralado al pervertido, pero el tipo, en un intento de zafarse le dio con el puño al joven, justo en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin respiración.

El pervertido escapo, y los morbosos corrieron tras el para darle una paliza (incluyendo a las estudiantes), solo quedamos el chico sexy, un perro cagando, y yo…que dices conciencia, hacemos algo?; te queda de otra? El pobre buen mozo no puede levantarse, tu estas ahí parada observando como una boba, y no creo que el perro cagando quiera hacer algo o sí?; dios si yo hablara como tú, ni siquiera Livia se me acercaría… me estas tentando.

Salí de mis pensamientos, me pase todas las bolsas a una mano y me acerque al chico que seguía en cuclillas sobándose el estómago, haciendo el esfuerzo por respirar.

, ven aquí déjame ayudarte- enserio? Parezco un padre ayudando a su hijo!, es que acaso no pude haber dicho algo más sexy?. El chico volteo su cara a verme, parecía sorprendido, supongo que es porque no está acostumbrado a ver chicas con capucha y gafas a las siete de la tarde o más. Dejar claro que de cerca era aún más atractivo, tenía unos ojos jade, que se veían alegres, y un rostro varonil muy atractivo el cual le hacía juego con su cuerpo.

gracias- sonrió…sonrió! Está muriendo sin aire pero me sonrió!, por poco me derrito.

Tome su lindo brazo y lo pase sobre mis hombros para que se pudiera parar firme, o lo más firme que el pudiera. Tras levantarlo lo lleve a la cafetería del frente, lo senté en una de las mesas y le pedí un café helado, con vaso de agua y unas galletas, cuando llevaron el pedido a la mesa me despedí.

-. Los siento esto es lo más que puedo hacer, tengo que ir a casa, por favor comete todo, intenta no meterte en problemas, adiós.

Sé que intentó decirme algo, porque sentí como me llamó, pero Salí lo más rápido que pude, ya que las personas comenzaban a reconocerme.

Llegue a mi casa más que cansada, me cambie la ropa a una polera gris extra grande y me quite el sostén (ya me estaba ahorcando), prepare la cena, que puedo decir, estaba deliciosa!.

Hoy no tenía ninguna invitación a salir, asique compre unas cuantas cosas y me emborrache sola en casa hasta dormirme.

 _ **Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo! Me esforcé por no cometer los mismos horrores de la vez pasada.**_

 _ **La canción del inicio es Cry Baby- de Melanie Mrtinez ,es muy buena! Escuchenla si les da el tiempo. estaré actualizando!**_

 _ **(Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida)**_


	4. capitulo 3

**-Habits-**

 **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al gran troleador Hiro Mashima. Disfruten!**

 ***Capitulo 3* Con Juvia y Gray**

Brrrrrp Brrrrrrp!

Brrrrrrp brrrrrrrrrp!

Asqueroso despertador, sabía que con dejarlo en silencio no era suficiente; por qué no borré la alarma... Que idiota, bueno de mí no me sorprende.

Me levanté y extrañamente se sentía como si no tuviera resaca... O no era tan fuerte como otras veces. Bueno después de todo, ayer solo me emborraché en casa, de forma más... Sana?. Rendí hasta lo que pude, luego dormí plácida mente.

Voltee a ver el teléfono, tenia un correo, y un mensaje en whatsapp, sin contar las muchas otras notificaciones de otras redes sociales.

Veaaamooos, mmmh primero el correo.

Lidia:

Hoy sientete feliz como una inútil, no hay nada que hacer excepto seguir tu entrenamiento para controlar el peso, es muy importante que te mantengas como estas, quizá bajar un poco, para eso necesitas la alimentación balanceada que viene en el correo anterior que- Si claro como sea. Estupida asistente plana, envidia mi Cuerpo natural, no quiero sonar egocéntrica, pero mi cuerpo no es nada feo, y me sorprende que siga así después de tanta basura que le doy, como sea sigamos con whatsapp.

Ummm número desconoci... O no diablos, olvide guardar el contacto de Juvia, muy bieeen guardar. Ahora veamos que nos dice.

8 mensajes no leídos - Ups

-Lucy por favor manda por aquí tu dirección.

-Lucy, necesito la dirección para que mañana nos juntemos.

-Lucy! La dirección!

-Hey lucy!

-LUCY!

-contesta estúpida!

-muy bien maldita perra, tienes 8 minutos para mandarme la puta dirección!

-al demonio contigo, maldita sarnosa. Si no respondes esto, mañana a las 12 del día te mueres!

Su temple de ánimo ha mejorado, cuanto la extrañaba!, supongo que le debo responder, después de todo solo me queda una hora antes de que se me agote el tiempo.

*Juvia, en serio lo siento, ayer por la noche estuve demasiado ocupada, aquí va la dirección : calle compañía edificio 3645, ultimo piso. #enviar#

Muy bien, hoy tengo el día libre, supongo que limpiare un poco el departamento, pero tengo hambre... Creo que hay un trozo de tarta que me dio ese fotógrafo raro.

Comí la tarta y limpie el departamento, no quise tomar un baño hasta la tarde, cuando juvia y gray llegaran.

Eran ya las 10 de la noche, me dormí a las seis y acabo de despertar con el timbre sonando. Que pasa... Diablos Juvia.

Me levanté de un salto y les abri la puerta, apenas lo hice se me lanzaron encima en un abrazo.

-Lucy!- Dijeron al unisono

-chicos!

\- con que vives con los adinerados he lucy? - gray al decir esto tenia una cara traviesa, al parecer quería molestarme , pero no le daré en el gusto.

-así es, después de todo, mi nivel es alto no? - le dije con una actitud engreída bastante fingida .

Gray solo rió y nego con la cabeza, dios no puedo creer que lis tenga frente a mi. En eso note algo extraño en su mejilla.

-gray? Que es eso en tu rostro? Parece una mano!

-oh si, es una herida de guerra ttas decir algo inapropiado jaja.

Juvia tenia un rostro sonriente pero diabólico, creo saber lo sucede aquí.

-eso es lo que ocurre cuando haces comentarios extraños cariño~

Sip, es exactamente lo que creía.

Gray, tengo corrector para el rostro en mi cosmetiquero, esta en mi cuarto, es rosa salmón.

-gracias lucy, enseguida vuelvo

Gray se fue a paso rápido, parece urgido con esa marca en la cara.

-iras así? Me pregunto Juvia con cara de desagrado al verme aun en pijama

\- he?, o ups, no no, yo aún no me cambio esperen aquí, tomaré un baño, me arreglo y partimos.

-bien, pero te apuras!

Tome un baño, y me arreglé el cabello en una cola alta, me maquille para verme guapa, o lo intenté, mmmh, ni creo que estoy bien así.

Luego me vestí con un lindo conjunto de ropa, elegida ayer por mi asesor Max.

-estoy lista! Nos vamos?!

Juvia y gray me miraron asombrados, daba miedo.

-Has mejorado, verdad lucy? Te resaltan bien los... (mira a juvia) los ojos

-que especifico cariño... Lucy te ves estupenda, creo que por ti podría ser lesbiana!

-... Ambos perdieron gran parte de su inocencia,vámonos!

-muy bien nos vamos!

Bajamos y nos encontramos con el auto de gray estacionado en el pavimento, justo en el área en que ni se podía estacionar.

-te podría denunciar por esto sabias?

-es culpa de sus estacionamientos para autos compacto

El auto de gray era un hermoso Mini cooper blanco, de techo negro.

\- me gusta tu auto

-gracias, es de juvia, el mio es un jeep

-oh, muy bien, excelente excelente.

Subimos y en cosa de minutos estábamos ya fuera de una disco.

Al parecer teníamos pases vip.

-VIP?, desde cuando tenían reservadas las entradas?

-desde ayer, soy amiga de Lyon, el dueño de la disco.

-aaa que bien.

-en realidad el estúpido está enamorado de ella, pero no sabe que juvia ya tiene a este fabuloso hombre a su lado.

-...

-... Entonces, que pedimos?

Ya estoy acostumbrada a esto.

-empezaré con un whisky grande.

-Lucy?! - dijeron al mismo tiempo, creo ya saber porque son Pareja.

\- si, yo los pediré, que quieren.

-yo empezaré con una báltica grande- gray eres una nena, lo pienso pero no te lo diré, dejaré que mi rostro haga el trabajo.

-lucy tu cara me pone incómodo.

-yo quiero un margarita, para aprovechar la noche al máximo!

\- muy bien vayan a la pista cogeré una mesa mientras espero los pedidos.

Ambos corrieron a la pista de baile como un par de niños entrando a una chocolatería, fui a la barra e hice los pedidos, tras esto fui a elegir una mesa que quedara a la vista de el bar, y la pista de baile. Que lindos se ven ambos; YA VA SIENDO HORA DE QUE TE CONSIGAS PAREJA~ SOLTERONA; ya sé porque te ahogo con alcohol, estúpida conciencia.

-señorita, sus pedidos- una voz me sacó de mi nuevo pleito con mi conciencia.

\- oh si, por favor deje los aqu- El chico sexy?!

-... Señorita, podría ser posible... Espera... No ayudaste a nadie ayer frente a una cafetería?.

… _ **. Jujuju wajajajaja, creo que tanto escribir sobre fairy tail me ha convertido en una Hiro mashima…. QUE OCURRIRA CON EL CHICO SEXY Y LUCY?!**_

 _ **Agradezco cordial mente por sus aportes para mejorar la historia! Es la primera que escribo, por lo que mi nula experiencia no me ayuda mucho. Pero espero poder mejorar de apoco y darles un buen contenido. Y eso es todo! Nos vemos el próximo capitulo! (Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida)**_


	5. capitulo 4

**-Habits-**

 **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al gran troleador Hiro Mashima. Disfruten!**

 ***Capitulo 4* El apuesto Natsu Dragneel**

 _Anterior mente..._

 _\- oh si, por favor deje los aqu- El chico sexy?!_

 _-... Señorita, podría ser posible... Espera... No ayudaste a nadie ayer frente a una cafetería?._

... No lo puedo creer! Es el?! Oh, no, me esta hablando a mi?, no hay nadie mas en mi mesa, por lo que deduzco que me debe estar hablando a mi!.; TARDE O TEMPRANO LA VAS CAGAR LUCY.; callate! Y no metas!

-. Me escuchas? - siiii, perfectamente!

-. He?, disculpa, que decías?

-. Bueno no estoy seguro, creo que mejor me voy.

-. No no, espera, disculpa, estaba fue de mi, preguntaste algo relacionado con una cafetería, verdad?

-. Si, quería saber si, ayer por la tarde estuviste ahí cuando hubo una pelea.

-. Si, estaba ahí, eras tu verdad?

-. Entonces, tu fuiste quien me ayudó?

-. Si!, quiero decir...si... Humm, como estas del estómago? Te dejó alguna lesión?

-. Lesiones?, jaja, noo, creeme que tengo un cuerpo bastante resistente algo como eso además de quitarme el aire no puede hacer nada.

Por alguna razón cuando dijo que tenía un cuerpo resistente, mi mente se puso pervertida... Doy asco verdad?

-. Que bien, pensé que tal vez habría sido mejor, no se, llamar a alguien para que te revisara, o llevarte al médico... Ya sabes, fue el susto del momento.- podrían dejarte en reposo en mi depar... Lucy, para.

-. He?, no, creo que eso habría sido demasiado; me quede pensando en lo buena que fue la chica que me ayudo, y aprovechando esta casualidad quería saber cuanto costó lo que me compraste para poder pa-.

-. Espera, espera alto ahí, pagar? Que? No, claro que no. Lo que yo te di tómalo como un favor, una salvada quizás.

-. Aún así, me hace sentir incomodo, los precios de esa cafetería son realmente altos...

-. Y que?, para mi no es una molestia ayudad a alguien que lo necesite... - mentira, solo quería acosarte, pero mi auto control actuó.

-. Que bueno que aún existan personas así.

Sonrió de una manera tan tierna, pero que me derritió hasta la ropa interior.

-. Gracias... Y entonces trabas aquí?

-. Que?, no, este es un trabajo que tomé por el día, estoy estudiando en la universidad, y para mantenerme tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo... Pero cuando me falta dinero para el mes tomo trabajos así, por días o semanas.

-. Eso es admirable, distribuyes bien tu tiempo ...- dios por poco digo cuerpo... Que diablos me pasa con este tipo!

En eso llegan unos sudados Gray y Juvia de la mano... Recién empieza la noche y ya parece que se estuvieran desintegrando.

-. Debieras venir Lucy!, la pista esta que arde! - Juvia esta muy entusiasta hoy... Tal vez a gray le vaya bien hoy por la noche.

-. No gracias, no me gusta mucho bailar... - buena impresión, buena impresión, el chico sexy aún está aquí, dale una buena impresión!

-. Ah! Por favor nena, pero si en los videoclips se te ve de lo mas contenta bailando! - gray estas muerto hasta tus próxima 3 vidas.

En eso sus miradas se pasaron en el chico sexy, que estaba aún ahí parado, viendo todo lo que pasaba.

-. Ho! Hola! Amigo de Lucy? O tal vez novio?! - gracias Juvia, la cagaste por mi.

-he?, no yo solo... Esto...

\- el es... A todo esto, cual es tu nombre?

-Natsu, soy Natsu Dragneel, nos conocimos con, Lucy... Lindo nombre chica, nos conocimos ayer, cuando me brindó su ayuda;nos encontramos por casualidad aquí, y quise agradecerle, pero ya me iba, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, adiós, Lucy~

Es taaaaan seeexyyyyyy! Aaah! Siento un suspiro ahogado dentro de mi.

-. Lucy podría guardarte los orgasmos para cuando tengas que darlos? Es perturbador que esos sonidos salgan en público- Gracias juvia por hacerme dar cuenta de lo patética que he sido, en serio gracias.

-. JJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, entonces, bufjsjs, Luucy de nasaret, ayudaste a ese pobre joven ?, Lucy, nunca creí que fueras de ese tipo de chicas jajaja

-. A que te refieres?

-. Aaa no te hagas, soy un chico y hasta yo creo que ese es atractivo!

-. Cariño, no me habías dicho que eras un homosexual arrepentido

-. Juvia no hagas esos comentarios, y no, no lo soy.

-. Aaa vamos que tiene de malo ayudar... Tomen sus tragos

Después de ese whisky, me tomé unos 4 más, los chicos habían ido a la pista, y al parecer el turno de Natsu había terminado.

Ya se me la lengua y estaba un poco mareada, cuando comenzó a sonar el ringtone de mi teléfono mientras este vibraba, vi el nombre del contacto. Lidia.

ya me están cagando

La noche, hip.-al parecer estoy un poco pasada de tragos...

-. Hola?! Lidia?! Que mierdas pasa jodeerrrr.

-. ... Lucy, quería decir te que mañana, después de tu entrevista con erza, a eso de las 11:00, me gustaría que nos juntaramos, hay que hablar.

Al carajo todo, me olvide por completo de la entrevista vista con Erza. Tengo que responder coherentemente para pasar desapercibida.

-. Diablos Livia, pareces alguien rompiendo con su pareja JJAAJJAAJJAA. -... Cerebro? Holaa? Estas ahí?, sabes creo que no haces tu trabajo muy bien que digamos. Las he cagado con huevos y todo.

-. Lucy, estás tomada?!

-. Entonces mañana a las once, tu dime donde ok?!

-. Hey espera! Ni se te ocurra colgarme!

-. Nos vemoooos besoos, beistoos. #cuelga# (biip biip biip)

Será mejor que me vaya si no quiero que en las revistas me califiquen de mala manera.

Me despedí de Gray y Juvia, tomé un taxi hacia mi departamento, durante el camino pensé mucho, Lidia quería hablar, será algo relacionado con mi padre?... mi padre, solo quería verlo, que lindo seria poder volver el tiempo atrás, cuando éramos una familia; una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla llegando a mi garganta, la ignore y fije mi mirada a las luces nocturnas de la ciudad; entre al edificio, llegue a mi piso, y me tumbé en la cama; recordé la entrevista de nuevo así que puse el despertador para luego dormirme profunda y plácidamente.

 _ **Hola a todos nuevamente!**_

 _ **Disculpas: perdón por la demora!, pero una chica con 15 años sufre con todas las pruebas :c**_

 _ **También quiero disculparme por la corta extensión del cap anterior :,c pero resulta que no era mucho que contar y quería dejarlos enganchados para seguir, publicare dos cap seguidos para que no se queden con las ganas :3.**_

 _ **Me alegran mucho sus comentarios enserio muchas gracias! Y bueno eso es todo nos vemos!**_

 _ **(cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida)**_


	6. capitulo 5

**-Habits-**

 **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al gran troleador Hiro Mashima. Disfruten!**

 ***Capitulo 5* El show de strippers**

Me desperté tras escuchar la alarma, no me sentía con tanta resaca como otras veces pero, si tenía los ojos hinchados, debí haber llorado mientras dormía.

Tuve un sueño, estábamos mi madre mi padre y yo, en un parque lleno de gente, ellos dos reían, mientras estaban tomados de las manos.

Supongo que todo es por la angustia de saber que es lo que me quiere decir Lidia.

Le eche un vistazo al itinerario del dia de hoy; primero era la cita con erza, en una cafetería, así que supongo que desayunaré con ella.

Me levanté y elegí mi ropa;mientras me duchaba recibí una llama de una ebria Juvia, diciendo incoherencias; se que no debo acostumbrarme a estar tan cerca de ellos si no quiero traerles problemas.

Me vestí y salí del departamento con 30 minutos de sobra.

Llegué a la cafetería que acordamos, ella estaba sentada en una mesa para dos justofrente a la ventana, vestía como una chica joven pero elegante, y sin mentir me pareció una mujer bastante atractiva.

-. Hola, disculpa la tardanza.

La chica se quedo viendome algo impacta, luego carraspeo con sus garganta y se sentó derecha.

DIOS ESTA TIPA ESTA TAN NERVIOSA QUE LE PUEDO OLER;creo que por hoy te daré en la razón conciencia, si la tipa está nerviosa, pero no se le huele.

-. Hola!, mi… mi nombre es Erza Scarlet... Disculpa estoy muy nerviosa, eres una gran cantante, y yo soy tu gran fan, es la primera vez que me paza algo tan poco profesional.

-. No te preocupes, te entiendo, a mi también me ha pasado, en especial durante las primeras grabaciones o conciertos.

Se acercó una mesera a pedir nuestra orden.

Erza pidio un te rojo y una tarta de fresas, con un vaso de agua. Yo pedí algo para despertar, un frapuccino de café amargo con un pie de naranja.

-. Bien no quiero agobiar te así que empezaré por preguntar sobre tu vida, se que en tu biografía hay muchas cosas pero quiero profundizar mas, en estos momentos donde viven tus padres.

-. Mi madre y padre viven en Noruega, vienen de visita todos los veranos y vacaciones de invierno; me encanta la comida casera de mi madre es realmente rica. Mi padre es un experto en artesanía así que siempre que viene me trae hermosos regalos hechos a mano.

-. Que tiernos! Bien sigamos...

Todo lo que acabo de decir es una completa mentira. Yo nunca fui de Noruega, ni mis padres.

Mi madre no esta viva, ella murió a causa mía cuando tenía 8 años.

Mi padre no es un experto en artesanía, y tampoco esta en Noruega, de hecho no se donde esta. Lo único que se es que el esta escapando de la muerte, y que también es culpa mía.

La entrevista con Erza transcurrió rápida y entretenida, exceptuando los momentos en los que me hacía preguntas sobre mis familiares;era justo ahí cuando el nudo en mi garganta se hacía mas grande.

un placer tener esta entrevista con tigo en serio! Eres la cantante mas tierna y simpática a la que me ha tocado entrevistar!

-. Mucha gracias! - acabo de dar la sonrisa más falsa de mi vida; las verdad estaba extremadamente angustiada por la conversación con Lidia.

-. Entonces me despido! Que estes bien. Cuidate!

Pague la cuenta para que la tipa no me catalogara de tacaña y salí de la cafetería.

Revise mi teléfono para ver si Lidia me había enviado el lugar del encuentro. Efectivamente, me cito a un local y de comida rápida en un centro comercial. A este **p** aso moriré habiendo usado solo 2 veces la cocina de mi hogar.

Llegue Justo a tiempo, Lidia estaba sentada en una mesa más apartada de las otras.

-. Buenos días Lidia, como estas?

-. Eso debiera preguntar lo yo. Ayer a que hora te dormiste?

-. No tan tarde, me llamaste a las dos de la mañana, que hacias despierta a esa hora?

-. Tengo cosas que hacer en casa. Ayer estabas ebria y despierta a las dos de la mañana! Que pasa con el plan del cuidado que te mande?

-. Tengo cosas que hacer fuera de casa

Siento mirada de odio penetrar por mis ojos. Que acaso me quiere volver sapo?

-. Voy a pedir algo, que vas a querer tu Lidia?

-. No te preocupes ya pedí por ti y por mi.

De seguro esta imbécil me pidió ensaladas con alguna otra porquería.

-... Muy bien. Y para tomar?

-. Pedí soda de limón para las dos.

Excelente, al menos no me quita mi soda.

Llego un tipos con nuestra comida y sodas dejando todo sobre la mesa.

-. Gracias. Y bien Lidia, te escucho, sobre que querías que habláramos?.

-. Me voy a casar.

Me atragante con la soda de la forma menos humana posible.

-. Lucy! Estás bien?

-. Que te quee?!

-. Me voy a casar, ya está todo listo, por eso quería decirte que, esta será la última semana que pueda trabajar para ti.

... Que? No es que me apene ni nada, pero, se va? Así como así? Y mi padre? Que acaso no me hablará sobre el?

-. Espera. Primero que todo, felicidades, ojalá tengas un matrimonio prospero. Pero que va a pasar ahora? Te irás sin decirme nada sobre mi padre?! Te contrate para eso! Tu me dijiste que sabias sobre el! Nunca, jamás me dijiste algo sobre el y ahora me sales con que te vas?!

-. Lo se, Lucy, es por eso que he citado acá. Tu padre está vivo. Pero aún se esconde.

-. Donde esta?!, porque no me habías dicho nada hasta ahora?!

-. Lo siento Lucy! En serio lo siento!, tu carrera está tomando buen rumbo y no quería que tuvieras tantas distracciones! - era verdad lo veía? Lidia estaba llorando en serio?

-. Y que me importan a mi las distracciones?!, es mi padre! A quien no he visto desde los 10 años!

Quien te crees que eres para ocultarme ese tipo de información?!

-. Lucy, por favor disculpa, en serio, pero esta fue una petición que el mismo jude hizo...

-. Está bien te disculpo... Y donde está el?

-. Está escondido en Brasil. Pero mañana emprende un vuelo a Corea.

-. Hablaste con el por teléfono o algo? Estaba bien? Me... Me extraña?

-. No puedo explicar las cosas muy bien, ya que puede ser peligroso en público, pero si te diré que, el está bien, pero triste, tiene muchas ganas de verte...

En ese momento rompí el llanto, nunca me perdonaría esto. Todo es culpa mía. Al rato me calme, y hablé un poco con Lidia, la mujer solo es sobre protectora, no debí insultarla tanto mentalmente.

Me dejo invitada para mañana a su despedida de soltera. Al parecer habría una fiesta en una disco solo para ella, con un show de strippers. Nunca había ido a un show así. Ojalá este bueno.

A la noche siguiente una limusina blanca estaba fuera de mi edificio esperando por mi.

Dentro de ella estaba Lidia (muy bien arreglada por cierto) y sus otras invitadas, todas se veían de su edad, eran guapas, algunas me reconocieron y pidieron mi autógrafo, también alguna que otra foto.

Llegamos a la disco, todas estaban muy entusiasmadas por el show de strippers, yo estaba nerviosa, porque nunca había ido a uno.

-. Dicen que aquí se encuentran los mejores shows de strippers del país!

-. Aah! Que emoción! Quiero que me suban al escenario!

ENSERIO QUE A ESTAS MUJERES NO LES A TOCADO UNA BUENA NOCHE DESDE HACE MUCHO VERDAD?!; aaa por favor no son tan viejas son como unos 6 o 10 años mayor que yo, y solo tengo 23.

días señoritas, tienen reservaciones?- o dios santo! Pero que sexy era este tipo!

-. Si, soy Lidia Smith, de la despedida de soltera.

-. Vengan por aquí por favor, sus asientos están justo alado del escenario. - el tipo se dio la vuelta no sin antes guiñar un ojo. A quien le está coqueteando? Miré hacia atrás y no había nadie... Supongo que mejor lo ignoro. No es que no sea de mi gusto, pero no creo alguien así de lanzado sea un buen partido. Además no tengo tiempo.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que nos indicó el tipo ese; el lugar no era nada feo. Las mesas estaban todas entorno a un escenario con cortinas burdeos y luces de colores.

-. La primera ronda la pedí de margaritas para todas.

-. (Todas menos Lidia y yo) Siii! Wujuuuu!

Sinceramente hoy no tenía los ánimos para tomar estaba deprimida, me vendría mejor alguno de esos cigarrillos que te hacen reír.

Trajeron la ronda con tragos y las luces comenzaron a cambiar. Ahora solo habían tonos dorados.

-. Va a comenzar! Kyaaaa!-... LIDIA LA SOSA ERES TU?! ;no me lo creo.

Todo se oscureció, y derrepente las luces volvieron a encenderse. Lidia estaba en medio del escenario von una corona negra con brillos rojos, era la reina de corazones?

Y detras de la cortinas apareció un chico de pelo rubio con lentes, y otro rubio mas claro y con un cuerpo enorme.

El gigante llevaba puesta una corona de rey que decía Laxus, y una capa morada.

El chico de lentes llevaba una sexy armadura que dejaba mucho a la vista, pues solo era la parte de abajo. Su abdomen tenia escrito con letras doradas Loke, y al parecer era quien cortejaba a la reina. Entre los dos le bailaron a Lidia, quien tenía mucha cara de pervertida.

Tras este show Lidia bajó del escenario y la luces cambiaron de nuevo al igual que la música.

Ahora sonaba Earned it, y en el escenario aparecieron tres siluetas que se movían al copas de la música. Solo se veían sombras bajo una luz roja, otra blanca, y una azul. Lostres chicos veían muy sexys y la canción era la guinda del pastel.

Se apagaron las luces azul y blanca, solo quedo el chico de la luz roja.

Quiero otro trago, pedí solo una cerveza quitar la sed. La música comenzó de nuevo, era pillowltalk... Que les puedo decir... Amaba

esa canciooon, la bailo en la ducha todos los días!.

La voz del cantante sonó y el chico de la luz se acercó al público, yo estaba distraída con la canción y el escultural cuerpo del chico. Derrepente me extendió su mano, que sucede? Que tengo que hacer?!

Lidia me empujó y el chico me subió al escenario, ya arriba comenzó a bailar, cuando estaba alado mio se acerco a mi oído y susurró :

-. No sabia que venias a estos lugares Lucy.

... Que mierdas hacia Natsu Dragneel bailandome como un stripper?!.

Yo solo lo miré y el sonrió, tras esta sensual escena todo el público gritó un AAAAAAAHHH! Muuy fuerte.

 _ **Hola a todos!**_

 _ **A quien no le gustaría un show de stripper dado por natsuhe?**_

 _ **Me alegran mucho sus comentarios enserio muchas gracias! Y bueno eso es todo nos vemos!**_

 _ **(Cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida)**_


	7. capitulo 6

**-Habits-**

 **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al gran troleador Hiro Mashima. Disfruten!**

 ***Capitulo 5* pizza con Natsu**

Anteriormente:

_-_-. No sabía que venias a estos lugares Lucy~

... Que mierdas hacia Natsu Dragneel bailándome como un stripper?!.

Yo solo lo miré y el sonrió, tras esta sensual escena todo el público gritó un AAAAAAAHHH! Muuy fuerte._-_-

Será esto un sueño?, en serio estaba pasando? ;NO TE QUEDES CALLADA ESTÚPIDA, HABLALE!

-. El burro hablando de orejas?

-. Yo?, este es mi Trabajo- volvió a sonreír, y me tomó de la cintura dejando me cara a cara a el.

-. Temporal?

-. Nop, este es mi trabajo de medio Tiempo.

Que que que que?!, bueno, eso explica lo sexy que es. Un stripper?! Me he sacado la lotería o que?.

Nuevamente me tomó de la cintura, me levanto y me dejo en una silla justo en medio del escenario.

-. Disculpa por lo que haré, pero es mi trabajo.

Se plantó frente a mi y se rajó los pantalones que llevaba puestos mientras que la música y su baile seguían, esta era la estrofa del coro.

Se acercó a mi y comenzó a bailar.

Que haaaaagooo! Cuantas ganas de tocaaaaarloooo! Su trasero era perfecto!, un momento, omitan eso.

El baile siguió así durante los 2 minutos restantes, los que para mi fueron segundos. Cuando se detuvo la música las luces se apagaron, por lo tanto no sabía a donde ir. En medio de la oscuridad una mano tomo la mía, y con la voz de Natsu me pidió que le siguiera para no tener accidentes durante la salida. Luego un susurro en mi oído me dejó completamente en el nirvana.

-. Cuando salgas, ve a la entrada lateral.

Deseo con todo mi ser que ese momento llegue.

La noche se pasó rápido, me gustaron mucho los shows strippers... Podría venir más seguido. En toda la noche consumi en total 3 bálticas, y 4 margaritas... Quiero más, pero prefiero estar cuerda cuando hable con Natsu.

Salimos de la disco, donde nos esperaba una limu, por suerte mia todas salimos por la entrada lateral.

-. Esos shows fueron lo mejor que he visto en años! Buena elección Lidia!

-. Mu.. Hip chas gracias jeje-. SOSA Y BORRACHA QUE MALA COMBINACION.

Busque a Natsu con la mirada, pero no pude encontrarlo. Ya estábamos por coger la limusina cuando sentí su llamado a mis espaldas.

-. Luuucy.

Todas voltearon en ese momento. Miraron a Natsu, me Miraron a mi, de nuevo miraron a Natsu y nuevamente me Miraron, todas pusieron sus caras de pervertidas mal pensadas.

-. Se conocen? Hip.

-... si Natsu y yo ya nos conocíamos, me sorprendió verlo aquí.

-. Bieeeen Bieeeen, pues tómense su tiempo!, nosotras le esperamos~~

-. No se preocupen tomaré prestada a Lucy por ahora, yo la llevaré a salvo a su hogar , así que no se preocupen.

-. Bien, pues los dejamos... Lucy hip, ven acá un momento, es algo breeeeve hip.

Fui sal lado de Lidia y ella se acercó a mi oído.

-. Ten cuidado, hip, hay tipos que solo se interesan en la mujeres por su dinero, y tu cariññooo, hip, eres famosa.

Asentí con mi cabeza y me fui con Natsu, ahora que Lidia lo mencionaba, y haciendo memoria, en ningún momento de los qud he estado con Natsu, el a mencionado algo sobre mi trabajo... Lo cual es extraño.

-. Porque estabas deprimida hoy?

-. Como te diste cuenta de que lo estaba?

-. Simple, te mire.

-. Ah?!, jajaja no, pero es fácil notarte deprimida, tu cara se pone laaaargaa- esto último lo dijo poniendose ambas manos a los costados de su cara y estirando sus mejillas para abajo.

-. Ajajaja,... Es por cosas de el trabajo... Me tienen un poco cansada...

-. Espera, cuantos años tienes?

-. 23

que pequeña.

-. Cuantos tienes tu?

-. 25

que vejestorio... Eres solo dos años mayor que yo y me llamas pequeña

-. Hey en dos años, muchas cosas cambian... No te desanimes por el Trabajo... Se que muchos jefes son estrictos y controladores, pero si los soportas, los papeles pueden llegar a invertirse...

Es que acaso aun no se da cuenta de quién soy?

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una calle donde habían muchas motos estacionadas. Fue frente a una, sacó dos casos y me tendió uno a mi. Enserio... Es perfecto!

-. Has andado antes en moto?

-. Sip, pero solo acuáticas.

-. Bien, las de tierra no son tan diferentes, vamos sube.

Subí a la moto, insegura de si rodear a Natsu con mis brazos o no.

-. Vamos que esperas, si no te afirmas te puedes caer, y eso si que duele.

Lo rodee con mis brazos, dudosa, pero con todas las ganas del mundo.

-. Donde vives?

-. calle compañía edificio 3645.

-. Bien, pero primero me gustaría que pasáramos a otro lugar, estas de acuerdo?

-. Por mi no hay problemas, pero mañana no estudias?

-. Nop, mañana estudio en horario nocturno, hoy estuve por la mañana.

-. Genial, me gustaría poder organizar así de bien mi tiempo.

-. Entonces vamos?

-. Okey!

La moto partió y sentí el viento de golpe por la bisagra de el casco, se Sentía relajante; las luces de los autos pasaban rápido, y el olor de el perfume de Natsu me inundaba las fosas nasales.

-. Todo bien?

-. Si... Perfecto

Nos detuvimos frente a una pizzería 24-7.

-. De que tipo te gustan?

-. He? Aaa de todas, me encanta la pizza.

-hoy yo invito, te devolveré el favor.

... Ya te dije que lo del otro día era porque-

-. Porque tu quisiste, y que lo tome como una salvada verdad?, lo se, pero hoy haré lo mismo, se que aún estás deprimida, pero a quien no le alegra comer?

Este chico sabe realmente que es lo que quiero... Los únicos que siempre me entendieron de esta forma eran mis padres... Hace mucho no tenia este sentimiento de seguridad.

-. Gracias...- le sonreí como hace mucho no lo hacía

Entramos al local de pizzas, natsu me dijo que escogiera una mesa mientras que el pedía la comida.

Al rato llegó con una bandeja con una gran pizza y dos sodas de limón... Me lee la mente.

-. No pensé que con ese cuerpo comieras tanto

-. No juzgues a un libro por su portada señor, stripper

-. Para vuestra información mi bella dama, me nombre artístico es salamander... Un brindis?

-. Jajaja... Bien... Brindo por esta deliciosa pizza, y su comprador

olvides la consumidora

Brindamos y tras esto hablamos y reímos un montón, aprovechamos esos momentos para intercambiar números telefónicos.

Ya eran casi las 4AM, se hacía muy tarde, por lo que decidimos dejar el lugar.

Nuevamente el éxtasis en la moto, las luces, el viento, el olor a Natsu, la moto deteniéndose porque llegamos a mi edificio... Espera, que? Tan luego? Diablos!

-. Llegamos, lucy~

Por que parece que cantara cada vez que decía mi nombre...

-. Tan rápido?

-. El tiempo vuela, verdad?

Me bajé de la moto y observé el edificio, luego me voltee a ver a Natsu quien seguía junto a mi en el pavimento.

-. Bien... Hummm... Las despedidas siempre son difíciles...

-. Jaja, lo se, yo tampoco quisiera despedirme

-. Gracias por todo, en serio... Muchas gracias

-. Acércate

-. Que?

-. Acércate

Obedecí, y me acerqué a el.

Estiró su cuerpo fuera de la moto, y me besó en la mejilla.

-. Adiós Lucy~...

Me quedé mirándolo sonrojada a mas no poder. Natsu se puso su casco, y encendió la moto, pude notar un sonrisa tras esa bisagra.

-. Comunícate con migo al llegar... Para saber si estas bien...

-. claro que lo haré, después de todo... Tienes que darme las buenas noches

Partió en su moto, mientras yo lo veía desparecer por la calle compañía...

Subí a mi departamento y me estiré en el sillón. Saqué el ron del minibar, y me serví un vaso. Al cabo de aproximadamente treinta minutos mi teléfono comenzó a sonar... Era natsu.

-. Ya llegaste?

-. Dios eres muy atenta

-. No bromees

Hablamos una hora, después de eso me fui a dormir.

Definitivamente dormiré bien hoy.

Me desperté a las 12 del día, tenía un mensaje en mi correo.

Era de Lidia, así que lo abrí, me dejó organizado el horario para las siguientes dos semanas, y adjuntó una invitación a su matrimonio, en la que se me permitía ir con un invitado.

Primero, que haré con el asunto del representante?, me costó un montón conseguir a Lidia, y conseguir ahora otro? Cómo me las ingenio...

Y segundo, el matrimonio de Lidia es es te sábado que viene, y tengo que ir con un invitado... A quien diablos llevo?!.

Podría llevar a juvia, pero Gray se sentirá mal... Hummm... Hace mucho que no hablo con Gray y Juvia... Los llamaré después de almorzar.

Hoy tenía el día libre así que lo aproveché al máximo. Hice un poco de limpieza y ordene todas la cosas.

En eso sentí el sonido del timbre, fui abrir y me encontré con el conserje.

-. Srta. Lucy

-. Si, que sucede...

Este tono de voz no me agrada mucho...

-. Han dejado esto en recepción, dijeron que lo trajera enseguida, sin que nadie me vea, por lo que incluso tuve que apagar el sistema de cámaras. Una vez que me vaya de aquí debo encenderlo.

El conserje me entregó un sobre blanco, junto con una caja. Forrada en papel blanco.

-. Muchas gracias...

-. Nos vemos.

No soporte la angustia y abrí el sobre el cual empezaba así:

 _Hola hija... Cuanto tiempo..._

 _ **Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Que pasara ahora?! Les juro que me entusiasma ver que les gusta la historia! Cada vez somos mas! O yes!**_

 _ **Quizás tarde un poco en actualizar por cosas del colegio pero hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para subir los nuevos caps los mas rápido posible! Y eso es todo NOS VEMOS! (Cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida)**_


	8. capitulo 7

**-Habits- *capitulo 7* reconfortante**

 _ **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al gran troleador Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **-_-_-**_ _Hola hija... Cuanto tiempo... 13 años, 13 años en los que he estado esperando el momento de comunicarme con tigo. Te he extrañado demasiado. Estoy seguro que a estas alturas quizás no quieras saber nada de mi, pero era necesario escribirte, ya no aguantaba la nostalgia._

 _Hija no podré volver a escribirte hasta que esté bien instalado en mi próximo hogar, de seguro Lidia debió haberte hablado sobre eso._

 _Pero hasta ese entonces quiero que sepas, que en estos 13 años, no ha habido el día en el que no he pensado en ti y en tu madre. Me he enterado del éxito que has tenido, estoy orgulloso y muy feliz por ti, y debes saber que Layla también lo estaría._

 _He visto fotos tuyas, eres la viva imagen de tu madre... Como las extraño... Me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás, y evitar todos los errores que he cometido, quizás así podríamos haber sido lo que ya no existe... Hija, te amo, por favor, perdóname..._

 _Junto con la carta, te envío un presente; espero que te guste y lo cuides bien. Adiós hija mia..._

 _Te aman papá y mamá.-_-_-_

-. Papá... Papá ! -. Mis lágrimas parecían no acabar. Cuanto es capaz de llorar un ser humano?, estoy casi segura de que su tuviera que pagar por cada vez que lo hago, estaría en dicom y con la casa embaucada.

Que se supone que debo perdonarle?, cómo es posible que me siga queriendo?

Tomé el paquete que venía con la carta, y lo abrí lentamente.

Dentro de el había una caja de un metal precioso, parecía una mezcla heterogénea de oro con plata. Sobre ella había una llave antigua, la cual abría la cerradura de la caja de metal precioso.

Al abrir _la caja me encontré con un hermoso juego de accesorios de joyería fina; pulsera, aros, un lindo collar y un peine._

 _Los reconocí instantáneamente, eran de mamá..._

Cree que tengo derecho a usar, esto?!, como podría tener algo de la mujer que murió a causa mía?!

La pulsera, era la que llevaba aquel día en el parque...

Tomé la pulsera, y la guarde en mi bolso Junto con los otros accesorios.

Vi la hora, 17:45, cuanto tiempo pase haciendo las cosas de la casa?, o mas bien llorando...

Tomé una ducha, me arreglé y salí del edificio, necesito un trago.

-. Taxi! - un taxi se detuvo en la calle y subí.

-. A alguna licoleria por favor.

-. Acepta recomendaciones?

-. Claro, lo que diga.

-. Entonces nos vamos

Después de unos 10 ,20 minutos, aahhg yo que se ni que fuera cronómetro! Si, estoy de mal humor. Bueno el asunto es que después de un rato llegamos a una licoleria, al parecer de calidad, pagué el taxi y entre a la tienda.

-. Buenas, un pac de 6 latas de cerveza y... Humm... Veamos... Un whisky.

-. Bien, cobre y Pague en caja.

-. Gracias.

Guarde todo en mi bolso, que maravilla es usar mochila.

Nuevamente eché un ojo a la hora, 18:21.

Perfecto, hay tiempo, busqué locales de comida rápida donde poder cenar. Nada, nada, nada... Mmmm... Algo en la calle supongo?

Ya había pasado de seguro casi una hora; en la calle había un hombre de aspecto rudo vendiendo frituras, así que me compré unas papas fritas, ricas, muy ricas y saladitas.

Caminé por las calles viendo todas las tiendas, mientras comía. Empezaba a refrescar así que me compré un abrigo con una bufanda. Y por capricho mio una caja de bombones.

Nuevamente Tomé un taxi, no tenia ganas de caminar, mientras lo tomaba pude sentir la mirada de personas en mi espalda, ya me deben estar reconociendo, no debi haber salido sin camuflaje, a donde ire ahora para estar tranquila?

Subí al taxi y le pedí que me llevara al puente de los candados. Era un puente construido sobre el río que cruzaba la ciudad. Le llamaban el puente de los candados, debido a que muchas parejas vienen y ponen el maldito candado con estúpidos dibujitos y frasesitas. Una vez puesta la cosa, lanzan la llave al río para que el amor se conserve para siempre... Cuanta imbecilidad tiene que soportar este pobre mundo.

Llegué al lugar y lo primero que veo es a 4 asquerosas Parejas, entre ellas estaba erza scarlett con su atractivo novio. Pasó alado mio abrazada del chico con cara tatuada, a que grado habrá estado su bobería como para no verme ahí parada.

-. Me va a dar diabetes.

Me coloqué en medio de el puente, mientras sentía el viento contra mi rostro... Que delicia... Estoy relajada así que voy a sacar mi primer lata de cerveza.

-. Por los imbéciles sobre el puente de los candados, incluyéndome - eleve la lata y brinde con el viento.

Tomé un largo sorbo, y saqué la pulsera... La observe un largo rato... Tomé un nuevo sorbo.

-. Tomando en vía pública? Debieran apresar te!

-. Y a ti que te... Natsu...

-. Hola...

-. Que haces aqui?, viniste con tu novia?

-. Si, mira te la presento, su nombre es sin existencia, te gusta su piel perfecta sin imperfecciones?, parece que fuera transparente verdad ?

-. Siempre eres bueno bromeando?- sonreí sin ánimos.

-... Siempre estas deprimida?, que bien, asi siempre podré aparecer para reconfortarte, verdad?

-. Es reconfortante el simple hecho de verte... Gracias.

-... Ese gracias no me convence, que sucedió?, tu jefe?, algún desgraciado en el trabajo?

Natsu sigue nombrando algo sobre un supuesto jefe mio... Acaso aún no se da cuenta de quien soy?, o será que no me conoce?.

-. Mmm no exactamente.

Te puedo preguntar algo?

-. Claro, lo que quieras.

-. Que harías si, te dieran algo, que ni quieres aceptar por sentirte, no se, culpable o con cargo de conciencia...?

Se volteo y me miró con unos ojos gigantes.

-. Estás embarazada?!

-. Aa, que?!, no!, porque embarazada?

-. Bueno, muchas compañeras de universidad, dicen que no quieren aceptar algo cuando quieren abortar.

-. Bueno, este no es el caso sino que, trata de un objeto... Algo como un recuerdo de alguien que alguna vez vivió...

-. Acéptalo, tal cual.

-. Pero que pasa si me siento culpable?

-. No debieras porque... Si te lo dio alguien que atesoraba mucho ese recuerdo, es porque quiere que lo tengas. Y si no lo aceptas, de seguro esa persona se sentirá mal, no es así?

-... Si... Gracias, Natsu

-. No hay de que.

Saqué el teléfono y vi la hora, eran ya casi las nueve de la noche, según lo que me había dicho natsu, hoy estudiaba con horario nocturno.

-. A que hora entras a la universidad?

-. Ya salí, de ahí vengo

-. No que tenias horario nocturno?

-. Te mentí, no es nocturno, entré a las dos y media de la tarde, y salgo a las ocho.

-. Aaaah... Y queda por aquí cerca?

-. Me quieres acosar?

-. Noo!, solo quiero saber...

-. Mmm nop, no queda cerca, está a dos cuadras de la chocolatería que visitaste.

-... Tu hablando de acosadores?, es como el burro hablando de orejas verdad?

-. Hey, no te acose, solo iba saliendo de mi universidad, y te vi por casualidad... Que compraste?

-. Mmm una bufanda, un abrigo, un pac de 6 cervezas y...

-. Estas esperando gente acaso?

-. No, porque?

-. Y las latas de cerveza?, son todas para ti?

-. Si

-... Tengo sed dame una

-. Por favor?

Natsu rio de lado y acepto la lata de cerveza que le extendía.

Hubo unos largos minude silencio mientras bebíamos nuestras cervezas.

-. No es bueno, reprimir tus sentimientos en tragos, debieras comunicarte con las personas.

-... Si...

De nuevo el silencio, ya íbamos en nuestra segunda lata cada uno, cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Vi el nombre en la pantalla, era juvia.

-. Perdona, me das un momento?-

Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y sonrió relajado, dándome a entender que contestara

 _-. Hola?, juvia, que pasa?_

 _-. Que que pasa desgraciada?!, acaso te crees muy importante?!, si yo no te llamara no hablaríamos hasta el día de tu funeral verdad?! Maldita zorra!_

 _Sip, era mi amiga juvia. Todo lo dijo gritando por el teléfono, y por detrás se escuchaba a un pobre Gray, intentando calmarla._

Un momento, Natsu sigue aquí...

Voltee para mirar lo, tenia una cara de sorpresa, y risa.

 _-. Ya, ya, LO SIENTO!, no había tenido tiempo..._

 _-. Claro que nooo! La señorita Lucy no tiene el tiempo de llamar a su mejor amiga, pero si para estar sobre el escenario en shows de strippers verdad?!_

 _-. Como sabes?!_

 _-. Tu cuenta en Facebook tiene las foto subidas por una tal Lidia! Y dime quien es la perra que quiere robarme a mi mejor amiga?!_

 _Ahora si que si, Lidia esta extinta. Natsu, seguía conteniéndose la risa, parecía un tomate._

 _-. Tranquila, juvia. Era la fiesta de despedida de soltera de Lidia, es mi ex representante_.

Natsu ya había dejado de reír, estaba limpiando las lágrimas que surgieron de su ataque de risa. Pero ahora su cara pasó a una dudosa. Supongo que me preguntara por que ya no es mi representante.

 _-. Oh, así que ex... Y acaso la muy imbécil no sabia que tienes un amiga que le gustan esas cosas?!_

 _Se escuchó que le arrebataron teléfono, de seguro fue Gray._

 _-. Suficiente, maldita loca, ve a tomar el café que dejé sobre la mesa. Lucy! Hola que tal estas?_

 _-. Hola, gray muy bien mucha gracias por preguntar. Como esta juvia?_

 _-. En sus últimos días del periodo, disculpa la. Bueno, resulta que te llamábamos, para sabe si te gustaría salir hoy a comer con nosotros?_

 _-. Claro! Me encantaría! - - mire a Natsu que parecía incomodo junto a mi. -. Pero sabes, estoy con un amigo puede venir con nosotros?_

 _-. Un chico?-. Le arrebataron el teléfono-. Acaso la solterona se consiguió novio?!-. Si, juvia se lo arrebató._

 _-. No es lo que ustedes creen! -PERO OJALÁ LO FUERA, VERDAD SOLITARIA?; hace mucho ya que no me cagabas el día, verdad conciencia?_

 _-. Muy bien que venga!, los esperamos fuera de tu edificio, adiós!_

Colgué el teléfono, y Natsu estaba junto a mi con su lata vacía.

-. Quieres otra?

-. No, gracias, ya estoy bien.

-. Excelente! Por que hoy vas a comer con migo y mis dos mejores amigos!

-. Que?, cuando acordamos eso?

-. Recién, así que te vienes conmigo a mi departamento.

-. Mm bien pero me dejas pasar a buscar ropa a mi casa?

-. Queda muy lejos?

-. Nop, queda camino a tu departamento.

-. Bien entonces vamos.

-. Tengo la moto aquí cerca, así que nos vamos en ella.

Subimos a la moto, y viajamos por el camino que se dirigía a mi departamento, pero, doblamos en la calle marin, llegando a un edificio, no tan grande, pero muy bonito. Dejamos la moto en el estacionamiento, y subimos por el ascensor.

Todo en un silencio, no incomodo, sino que relajante.

Llegamos, departamento 24.

ducho, cambio de ropa y nos vamos.

-. Si quieres yo te presto mi baño, solo saca las cosas necesarias, mañana estudias?

-. Si, pero de tarde.

-. Entonces no hay problemas con que se nos haga tarde, o si?

-. No, claro que no.

Tomó un bolso en el que iban sus ropas de cambio, zapatos, y artículos de baño. OJALA LLEVE PRESERVATIVOS TAMBIÉN; cállate, ridícula.

Bajamos y de nuevo montamos la moto... Nunca me aburrirá la fragancia fresca que tiene Natsu... Natsu... Al nombrarlo me siento nerviosa... Será que... Lo más probable. Que miedo, que hago?!

Llegamos a mi edificio, y ya que mi estacionamiento ya estaba ocupado, pedí prestado en conserjería los de motos y bicis, para Natsu y su moto.

Estacionamos y subimoua mi departamento.

-. Ultimo piso?, eres millonaria?

-. Jaja noo. Es el único lugar donde estaré 100%segura, y fuera del alcance de periodistas.

-. Aaaaa... Una pregunta. Porque tenias representante?

Lo miré fijo por un momento... En serio?! Acaso aun no... Calma Lucy.

-. Sabes me he preguntado esto por un tiempo, en serio no sabes quien soy?

-. Claro! Eres Lucy Heartfilia, mi amiga.

Auch, ese amiga, dolió en el alma.

-. Haha... Si pero aparte de eso?

-. Tu nombre me parece muy conocido, pero mm nop

-. Te suena esta canción? Coloque una canción que saqué hace un mes, y que causaba furor en la radio, ya era una de las más escuchadas este año.

-. Claro, es moments, de Lucy, la cantante favorita de mi hermano Zerf... Un... Espera un momento... Que?! En serio?! Eres... Eres tu?!

-. Nunca has visto algunos de mis videos?

-. TODOS! Pero... No te reconocí eres muy distinta...

-. Je je eres mi fan?

-. Me gustas, pero no tengo favoritos, aunque creo que ahora si~~~

... Lo único que me quedo en mente fue el me gustas, aunque se que no lo dijo se manera romántica.

-. Jajaja, gracias!

-. Te sonrojaste lucyy~~

-. Shhhhh! Ya ve a bañarte, que yo también quiero mi turno.

-. Si, si... Si no me hubieras dicho quien eras... Créeme que jamás te habría reconocido... Te prefiero persona, eres mucho mas linda...

En serio acaba de decir eso?! Es tan lindo!

Después de un rato, Natsu salio del baño, muy arreglado, y oliendo a perfección como solo el sabe.

-. Llegó tu turno pequeña.

-. Si sigues con eso, esta pequeña te tiraran contra el muro he?

-. Jaja, creo que eso me agradaría, a ti no?

Pensé un momento en lo que dije... Diablos!

-. Dios! No era con interés de acoso, perdóname!

-. No te preocupes, y entra luego al baño.

Me duché muerta de vergüenza, tal como me vestí y arregle... Esto debió ser obra tuya, maldita conciencia.

Salí de mi habitación lista. Natsu estába viendo algo en la TV, así que saque el par de cervezas que quedaban y le di una.

-. Gracias

-. De nada

-. A que hora llegaran tus amigos?

-. No lo se tienen que llamar, de seguro se tardaron por estar acaramelados.

-. Son pareja?

-. Si, desde que entraron a la universidad.

-. Y no se te hace incomodo salir sola con ellos?

-. Nop, es casi lo mismo que cuando estábamos los tres estudiando.

En ese momento me llamaron por teléfono.

 _-. Hola?_

 _-. Lucy, llegamos, bajen._

 _-. Vamos_

-. Natsu ya llegaron, nos vamos?

-. Bien.

Abajo nos encontramos con Gray y Juvia, quienes analizaron a Natsu y me dieron el visto bueno. Todos hablaron mucho durante el transcurso del viaje, vi la hora, eran exactamente las 10 treinta. En el bolso, encontré la pulsera de mi madre, pensé en guardarla, pero recordé las palabras que me dijo Natsu hace un rato, así que tomé la pulsera y me la puse.

-. Iremos a comer y luego a la disco del imbécil, les parece?

-. Se llama Lyon cariño.

-. Y que me me importa.

-. Por mi está bien- dijo Natsu mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

-. Si, no se preocupen, yo también estoy de acuerdo

-. Entonces, a que restaurante quieren ir?- a Gray se le da bien gastar dinero verdad?... Mejor me callo.

-. Comida Italia!

-. Todos de acuerdo con Juvia?

-. Si- Natsu esta bien con todo.

-. Si- así que yo también lo estaré

Llegamos a la picola Italia, comimos y pedimos un ronda de bajativos de menta; para luego salir directamente a la disco.

Llegamos al lugar. La música en alto, las personas bailando, todo me pareció familiar...

-. Quieres que bailemos?- me pregunto Natsu al oído

-. Con gusto!

Tengo un extraño presentimiento de esta noche.

 _ **Hola a todos!**_

 _ **PERDON POR LA DEMORA! He tenido problemas en casa, y me fui a l casa de un pariente, donde no había internet fijo…. Ni mi computador jejeje. Bueno aquí les traigo las nuevas! Como transcurrirá la noche?! Sigan leyendo y averígüenlo ¡!**_

 _ **(Cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida)**_


	9. capitulo 8

**-Habits- *capitulo8 * algo intimo**

 _ **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al gran troleador Hiro Mashima.**_

Había pasado ya un rato desde que llegamos a la disco... Que puedo decir... No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que podía moverme así! O será en realidad que me están moviendo?

Desde que entre a la pista hasta ahora, mi mundo entero se redujo a Natsu y a mi. Es una sensación hermosa, nada se le compara.

Durante estos momentos solo he tenido en mente una cosa... Lo que siento por Natsu me asusta, es cómo si... Me... Gus.. Tara?, no lo se, nos conocimos hace apenas casi una semana. No, no es gustar, es más bien una atracción. Creo;SI Y YO SOY AMABLE; es imposible que me guste alguien tan rápido! No se muchas cosas sobre el, recién le vengo conociendo!, bueno, se podría decir que me gusta, pero que no me enamora... Verdad?, debería hablar sobre esto con juvia. Después de todo ella me ayudó cuando tuve mi primer novio.

-. Quieres ir a sentarte?, te noto un poco cansada

-. En realidad tengo sed, vamos a pedir algo.

Bajamos de la pista, y fuimos a la barra, Natsu pidió una bebida energisante y comenzó a tomarla al instante, no era la única con sed.

-. Y usted que va a pedir?

-. Humm... Un vaso grande de ron

El tipo se volteo y comenzó a preparar un vaso con hermosa presentación.

-. En serio puedes seguir tomando?

-. Si. Porque?

-. Eres bastante resistente.

-. Lo soy- sonreí, pero note que el alcohol que había bebido ya antes, Junto con lo de ahora, comenzaba a dar efecto. Hacía calor y se me soltó mas la lengua. No pude evitar cagarla.

-. Natsu, esa ropa se te ve muy bien!

-. Te gusta? Gracias!

-. No había notado ese trasero... Naaaa mentira, lo vi todo cuando me bailas te jajajajaja. Haces ejercicio verdad?

-. Así que los tragos te soltaron la lengua he?, dime, que tal te parezco?

-... Alto

-. Además?

-. Mmm... Alto con el pelo raro

-... Y eso te gusta?

-. Aaaaay por supuesto que si! Ahora vamos que quiero seguir bailando.

-. Creo que es peligroso que bailemos contigo en ese estado. Vamos a sentarnos un rato si?

-. Bien, pero me dices un cumplido

-... Eres hermosa

-. Aaaaaayyy! Que lindo! Me sonrojassss, hip

-. Jajajajajaja, a sentarse Lucy.

Me tomó de la mano,y me di cuenta de como aún ebria podía sentir el efecto que causaba sobre mi... Era una atracción fuerte.

Tomamos la mesa que daba justo frente a la pista de baile.

Podíamos ver como Gray y Juvia se divertían, bailando juntos.

-. Son una gran pareja...

-. Lo son. Desde que íbamos a la escuela Juvia lo acosaba, un día Gray decidió conocerla, así que le habló, desde ahí en adelante los tres eramos mejores amigos... Eran unos lindos tiempos... Me gustaría poder algún día ser cómo ellos, así de feliz... Y con alguien que me mire como Gray mira a Juvia.

-. No creo que eso sea muy difícil.

Miré a Natsu y le sonreí. Me puse a pensar muchas cosas, entre ellas todas las que habían pasado hoy...

La carta con mi padre, estos extraños sentimientos por Natsu... Me esta dando sed. Me terminé el vaso de ron, quería más, así que pedí otro.

-. Que este sea el último. Estas tomando demasiado.

-. Tengo sed, que otra cosa le hago?

-. Puedes pedir jugos, agua, una soda, o simplemente algo bajo en alcohol.

-. Y que para mañana tenga aun el recuerdo de lo asqueroso que es mi cerebro?, no, gracias. Hip.

-. A que te refieres?

-. Tengo nudos en la cabeza, y los estoy desarmando. SALUD!

-. Muy bien, suficiente de jack Sparrow;por hoy el ron se agota.

-. Entonces me pido un vodka. HEY TU EL DE LA BARRAPSBSJS.

Natsu me tapó la boca para que no siguiera gritandole al tipo que preparaba los tragos.

-. Lo pedirás tu?, no te preocupes puedo pagarlo.

-. No, suficiente de tragos por hoy Lucy.

-. A si?

-. Si.

Sonaba serio y determinado, tengo la impresión de que voy a recibir un sermón, diablos. Lo miré fijamente, el hizo lo mismo. Esto era una guerrilla de miradas fulminantes, que duró segundos,pero a mi percepción, horas eternas, apreciando sus ojos.

-. Y porque?

-. Lucy, ya estas pasada de tragos, te estas haciendo daño lentamente.

-.y que hay de malo si quiero hacerlo?

-. Porque tendrías?

-. Eso es asunto mio.

-... Está bien, comprendo. Tienes problemas, pero este no es el medio de solucionarlos.

-. Cada quien con lo suyo no?, quien te crees como para meterte en lo que quiero y no quiero hacer?!

-. No me creo nadie, por que no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo. Estoy bien con migo mismo, y eso es algo que tu deberías imitar, no crees?

-. Suficiente. Adiós. Quemaré todo lo que dejaste en casa.

Me levanté furiosa, tomé mi bolso y salí del lugar, se que el grito mi nombre, lo pude escuchar. Y que?

Estúpido Natsu, cree que puede venir, tomar control sobre mi, y además insultarme?! Que se esta metiendo?!. TE DUELE EL HECHO DE QUE LO QUE DIJO ES VERDAD QUERIDA?. Callate tú, imbécil, ahora apareces? En serio.

Como estaré de cabreada, que hasta se me fue la borrachera. Fantástico, ahora tendré que tomar sola en casa.

Estaba ya en la calle intentado coger un taxi; porque siempre gasto dinero en taxis si tengo un auto?!, enserio que merezco un oscar por idiota... Si eso existiera, incluso yo habría tenido un oscar antes que Leonardo Dicaprio... Oooww ganó su primer oscar! Me alegro por el, se lo merece!.TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE YA TE FUISTE DEL ASUNTO?! BORRACHA CON DÉFICIT ATENCIONAL!. Eso me dolió :c. Estaba tan pérdida en el tema que no me di cuenta cuando alguien llego corriendo detrás mio;tomó de mi mano y me atrajo a su cuerpo, quedando ambos sumergidos en un abrazo.

Me sentí mal, tal vez si soy un poquito cabeza dura, tal vez no debí reaccionar de esa manera, tal vez era verdad lo que el decía... Tal vez no era bueno que estuviéramos uno cerca del otro.

Natsu soltó el abrazo y me tomó de los hombros, su cara era de preocupación.

-. No hagas eso!, es peligroso!

-. Y de nuevo metiendo te en lo mio?!, no te aburres?!

-. Lucy, entiende por favor que yo no me meto por juego!

-. Y por que lo haces?!

-. Por que me preocupo por ti!, demonios! Date cuenta!, quiero que olvides todos esos problemas!

-. Se llaman culpas! - y de nuevo la lengua larga. Bravo. Puta lengua. -... Y no se olvidan así como así de un día para otro...

-. Pues los Olvidaras, con mi ayuda. Por favor Lucy, déjame ayudarte. - tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y puso en contacto nuestras frentes y narices -. No me gusta verte así...

porque no sabes los errores que cometí, o lo que te puedo hacer estando cerca mio.

-. No me importa. Lo que fuiste me vale , no me importa que cosas tan malas hayan pasado. Yo solo quiero cuidar de lo que eres ahora y permanecer.

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que cortara la poca distancia de nuestros labios, juntándolos en un beso.

Sentí un montón de melodías de diferentes canciones en mi mente, hasta que una decidió quedarse. Era pillowtalk, la canción del show se streppers. En serio?!, es un beso!, es romántico! Porque aparece la bomba de la sensualidad?!.

Sentí los gritos de Juvia y Gray, cerca, cada vez más próximos, al parecer no fui la única.

De ser por mi este beso sería eterno, pero al sentir a mi amigos abrí los ojos al igual que Natsu. Nos separamos, y pusimos distancia; Justo en el momento en el que Juvia y gray salieron por la puerta.

Nos miraron sorprendidos, pero enseguida pasaron a la picardia.

-. Perdón, interrumpimos?- Juvia fue bastante obvia con su pregunta.

-. No, no, no te preocupes,es solo que con Lucy decidimos tomar aire

-. Bastante difícil con tan poco espacio no creen?! - dijo partido en risas gray, quien al no poder superar su propio chiste incomodo, comenzó darle golpes con la mano a su rodilla derecha en medio de su ataque de risa-. Ustedes dos son tal para cual, parecen un libro abierto! Dios!. Muy bien, ufff pfsss jajajaja... Uf uf uf, ya lo superé. Los estábamos buscando, por que ya no ibamos, es día de semana y ustedes deben tener cosas por hacer verdad?.

Dicho esto nos marchamos del lugar. En todo el trayecto Natsu no dijo ni una palabra. Estará enojado? O tal vez incomodo?.

-. Llegamos chicos!bajen!

-. Gracias por traernos, Gray.

-. no hay de que, Natsu.

-. Gracias por todo!

-. Cuidate lucy

-. Adiós, chicos buenas noches! - Juvia estaba ebria dentro del auto haciéndonos señas.

El auto partío y con Natsu vimos cómo desaparecían por el largo de la calle.

Silencio, silencioso, ninguno de los dos decía algo, solo mirábamos el camino por el que nuestros amigos se habían ido.

Lentamente fui girando mis ojos para mirarlo de reojo, cuando al fin mi mirada llego a su rostro noté que el hacía lo mismo. Nuestras miradas se toparon y me hice manojo de nervios, por lo que decidí desviar la.

-. Lucy

-. Que?.

-. Puedes voltearte?

Obedecí. Apenas lo hice nuevamente me atrapó en un beso.

estaba sorprendída, pero eso paso rápido, y le correspondi el gesto.

Me tomo de las mejillas y yo le rodee el cuello con los brazos. El beso seguía, ya casi no tenia aire, nos separamos un poco para respirar y retomamos el ritmo que llevábamos.

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, el beso perdía su inocencia. Se fue tornado distinto, ahora era algo mas adrenalinico. El aire faltaba, y mis pulmones ardían, cortamos el beso, topandonos con nuestras miradas. Sentía que mi cara ardía, y una extraña sensación en mi vientre.

Natsu se veía alterado, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y su respiración era en base a jadeos.

-. Lucy...

-. Que... - intente buscar sus labios, pero el fue más rápido y me sorprendió por el cuello.

Nuevamente nos separo, cada vez se le podía ver más alterado.

-. Sucede algo?

Me tiró de la mano, y entramos al edificio, casi corriendo. En la recepción, el conserje nos miró sorprendido, y me saludó.

Saludo que respondí mientras era arrastrada. Subimos al ascensor y Natsu apretó el botón de mi piso.

Seguía sin decir nada. Parecía impaciente. Y por alguna razón yo también.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento lo miré preocupada. -. -. Seguro de que estas bien?.

No dijo nada. Solo asintió con su cabeza, mientras se mordía el labio.

Metí la llave a la cerradura de la puerta, y al abrir la esta sonó. Sentí la extraña sensación bajo mi vientre nuevamente. Ahora si entiendo lo que pasa.

Miré a Natsu , quien ahora sonreía. Y en cosa de milisegundos nueva mente estaba atrapada en sus labios.

Pero otra vez beso había cambiado. Ahora era violento y posesivo. Mi teoría acaba de ser confirmada. Lo que hay entre Natsu y yo no se trata de una simple atracción curiosa. Es la tan famosa tensión sexual.

Me levanto de la cadera; yo rodee con mis piernas su trasero, y enrede mis dedos en su pelo. Podía sentir la presión de su cuerpo erecto, contra el mio.

Quitó una mano de mi, y abrió la puerta, entramos tal como estábamos y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Me apretó contra la muralla aplicando mas presión entre nuestros cuerpos para no dejarme caer, mi manos bajaron de su cabeza a su cintura y comencé a quitarle la polera, mientras el hacia mismo.

El único momento en que nuestros labios se separaron fue para quitar la Ropa del camino.

Me sujetó de las piernas y nos llevó a mi habitación dándome besos en el cuello.

Me dejó caer en la cama y lanzó sus zapatos con calcetines incluidos a quien sabe donde.

-. En serio que ya no aguantaba Lucy.

Se abalanzó sobre mi y nuevamente me besó. Puso sus brazos a ambos costados de mi cabeza, para que fueran un punto de apoyo aparte del de sus piernas.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos para intentar quedar más cerca aun de el.

Me tomo de las muñecas y la puso sobre mi cabeza dejando me sin movimiento.

-. Por esta vez y las siguientes, yo llevo el control.

Pasó su mirada por todo mi cuarto, hasta que se ancló en mis pañoletas y bufandas puestas en el colgador.

Se levantó de la cama y las tomó; nuevamente se volteo a mi mirándome con malicia.

Las dejo sobre la cama y me tomó de la cintura.

Aprisiono mis labios en lo suyos, y comenzó a bajar al cuello. Tras recorrerlo paso a mi pecho y mis hombros. Con cada beso bajaba más los tirantes de mi sostén. Ya con estos abajo procedió a desabrocharlos.

Quede descubierta frente a el, quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-. Disfruta de la visita señor Natsu?

-. Como si estuviera en el infierno mas tentador.

Retomó el ataque de besos, y me fue acorralado al respaldo de la cama.

Le tome de la mandíbula, y cuando sentí el frío fierro del respaldo, volvió a separar mis manos de el.

-. Que intentas hacer?

-. No quiero que me quites el control de la situación. Pero también quiero divertirme.

Tomó de mis muñecas y las puso sobre mi cabeza. Me ato de ambas manos como si llevase una esposas.

-. Sádico?

-. Mmm no lo creo.

Enganchó mis esposas de género a otra pañoleta que amarró firmemente al respaldo de la cama.

Ahora si que podían sentir que no tenia capacidad de moverme salvo mis piernas.

-. Vamos a limpiar el área.

Lanzó todas las almohadas y cojines fuera de la cama. Me quito las vans y se posicionó frente a mi. Me sentía presa de el.

-. Que comience el juego preciosa.

Con su boca Se adueñó de mi cuello, mientras que con una de sus manos me sostenía de la cintura y con la otra amasaba uno de mis pechos.

La sensación excitante, y mis gemidos comenzaron a salir.

-... Nat... Ajj.. Natsu

Marcó mi cuello, y dejando un camino de besos, tomó mis pechos. Los apretaba y succionaba. Era la gloria!

Sus manos pasaron por mi vientre hasta la pelvis, donde comenzó a acariciar mi intimidad.

-. Aquí hay algo que estorba.

Desabrochó mis jeans, y lentamente los fue bajando por mis piernas.

-. Por un demonio Natsu date prisa!

Lanzó los jeans, y sus manos pasaron a mis recientes puntos débiles. Mis pechos, y mi intimidad.

-. Que impaciente, tranquila.

Su mano en mi intimidad era cómo la de un experto explorador. Ya me comenzaba a humedecer y el lo notó.

Así qué me quito las bragas y me dejó completa mente descubierta.

-. Que injusto, maldito dictador

-. A que te refieres

-. Me tienes aquí para tu vista y diversión, pero y que pasa con migo? También quiero ver!

-. Bien. Hazlo si puedes- se Desabrochó los pantalones, se levantó frente a mi-. Aunque con las manos atadas lo veo difícil. - río de forma maliciosa

-. Prueba me, sádico.

Estiré mis largas piernas, y coloque mis pies en sus caseras, de esta forma lentamente pude ir bajando sus pantalones, hasta que me dejaron a un Natsu en bóxers con una gran erección frente a mi.

-. No te gusta perder he? -Se arrodilló frente a mi-. Abre- dijo dándome suaves palmaditas en las noticias, a mi tampoco

Se posicionó entre mis piernas y comenzó a manosear mi intimidad, jugando con mi clítoris.

-. Natsuu!

-. Esto no es nada.

Se acercó aun más y comenzó a lamer la superficie. Sentía como su lengua pasaba de arriba a abajo. Abrió las paredes de mi sexo e introdujo su lengua.

-. Aah... Aah... Natsu!, se siente... Muy bien...

Mis líquidos seguían bajando, y Natsu los seguía succionando.

-. Nat... Natsu

-. Que?

-. Te... Te quiero...

-. Yo también Lucy...

-. No!... Eso no!... Aparte!... Te quiero... Adentro!

Sonrió de lado y tomó mis labios. Se quitó los bóxers y me dejo ver lo que me estaba perdiendo. Si con ropa puesta esa erección ya era grande, déjenme decirles que al desnudo era el doble de su tamaño.

Me levanto del trasero y colocó justo sobre el. Poco a poco comenzó a adentrarse. Era doloroso y ñ al intentar aguantar. Debió darse cuenta ya que, me beso en la mejilla.

-. Tranquila, iré despacio.

-. Si...

Siguió entrando, hasta quedar completamente en mi. Espero un rato inmóvil para que me acostumbrara. Cuando supo que ya estaba lista, comenzó a moverse lenta mente.

Su lengua se movió a mi oreja.

Su aliento, el movimiento de su sexo con el mio, su toqueteo a mis pechos... Me habíasacado la lotería.

La envestidas se tornaron mas fuertes al igual que mis gemidos. Cada vez sonido del respaldo de la cama era mas fuerte. Mi cuerpo esta sudado completamente, y mi vista nublada del placer.

De nuevo aumento la fuerza de su movimiento pelvico.

Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas, empujándolas contra las de el.

-. Aaahh Natsuuu!

Ahora yo tomé su boca, salvaje mente, y Natsu recorrió mi cuerpo completo con sus manos.

El sonido de su sexo dentro y de mi intimidad era completamente excitante.

-. Natsu!... Ya... No aguanto...

-. Espera... Solo un poco

Ya casi no hablábamos, todo era jadeos.

-. Natsuu... Por favor!

-. A las 3

bien... Aaah...

Ya no soportaba, estaba llegando a mi límite, apunto del orgasmo.

Natsu se separó y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-. Uno... - su envestida aumento la fuerza.

-. D... Dos- mi voz casi no salía. Sujeto de mis caderas y dio una gran envestida, profunda y lenta

-. Lista?

-. Diablos si!

-. Tres. - no se como explicar muy bien lo que pasó en ese momento.

Subió mis caderas ocupando mis piernas como ganchos puestos en sus hombros.

Sentí sus líquidos entrando en mi. Y los mios saliendo.

Fue el orgasmo mas grande que había dado desde que comencé mi vida sexual. Natsu gimió con fuerza contra mi oído mientras apegaba mas mis caderas contra las suyas. Fue maravilloso.

Nos quedamos así un rato, hasta que el traspaso de líquidos terminara.

Cuando ya todo estaba completo, salió de mi, y me soltó las esposas.

Caí como trapo, en su pecho. Al fin podía tocarlo.

Después de eso nos tapamos con la ropa de cama y caímos en el mundo de los sueños, muertos de cansancio.

 _ **Hola a todos!**_

 _ **PERDON POR LA DEMORA! Pero cuesta inspirarse para un lemmon :C**_

 _ **Oohhh! ME ENCANTARIA ESTAR ASI DIOS SANTO!(Cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida)**_


	10. capitulo 9

**-Habits- *capitulo9 * ya estamos juntos**

 _ **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al gran troleador Hiro Mashima.**_

Un exquisito aroma inundó mis fosas nasales... Era un perfume masculino, mi debilidad, especialmente los de agua fresca o menta... Aspire profundo... Que delicia.

Intente moverme, pero me dolía demasiado el cuerpo, que si es resaca?, amigos créanme que no, ni las peores de las resacas podría dejarme en este estado.

Un flash back de la noche anterior pasó por mi mente... Aaaaa, así que eso pasa. Abrí mis ojos dejando que la luz del jodido sol me encandilara.

Busqué a Natsu en la cama, pero no estaba.

-. Así que es de ese tipo he? - justo tras decir esto, Natsu salio de mi baño en pantalones con el torso descubierto, parecía de buen humor.

-. Kyaa, Lucy pervertida! Cúbrete pervertida idiota!.-dijo Natsu, intentando imitar a una chica de anime.

Mire hacia abajo notando mi desnudez, mejor me cubro antes de que me empiece a imaginar a Natsu homosexual... Demasiado tarde. Haría buena pareja con Gray... Después de todo, no se llevan mal.

-. Se que te gustaba la vista, Natsu

-. Si, pero dos veces seguidas sería demasiado, no crees? - me giñó el ojo, sonrió y salio de la habitación.

Analicé la frase y los gestos unos momentos, hasta que caí en cuenta de a que se refería... No estaría mal... ;LUCY, TE ACABAN DE SACAR EL POLVO Y TELAS DE ARAÑAS QUE TENIAS, NO PUEDES SIQUIERA MOVER UN MUSCULO SIN SENTIR DOLOR, Y QUIERES MÁS?, TE DICE ALGO LA PALABRA Z-O-R-R-A?!.

No es necesario tanto insulto, aún no puedo creer que somos parte del mismo cuerpo...

-. Lucy!, el desayuno está listo! - parece una linda y sexy madre!

-. Vooooy! - no puedo ir desnuda...

Me puse mi ropa interior y una sudadera gris, no tenía resaca, lo cual era extraño.

Llegué a la cocina, y me topo con la mesa puesta para comer. Natsu estaba cocinando unos huevos revueltos aún a torso descubierto.

Lo Analicé con la mirada, su espalda... Su cabello... Su cuello, mi mirada bajó, sus piernas... Su traseroo!

-. Si quieres te doy servilletas, así terminas de devorarme con la mirada y la conciencia limpia, te parece?

-. Mierda, acaban de descubrir mi plan secreto... - esto último lo dije con una pose melancólica.

Sonrió dejando los huevos revueltos sobre la mesa.

-. Café?

-. Si, sin azúcar por favor

A quien no le gustaría tener a un guapo y sexy hombre, a torso desnudo preparandote el desayuno en la cocina?, a mi, me encanta la idea.

Comenzamos a comer en un extraño silencio. Lo miro, sigo comiendo , lo miro, sigo comiendo ... Y así repetitivas veces.

-. Hay algo que te incomode Lucy?

-. Mmmh... No nada-me miró con cara de saber que mentía, este tipo me lee y re lee las manchadas páginas de mi mente.

-. En realidad... Si

-. Que sucede?

-. Quería saber... Si...

-. Es respecto a lo de ayer?

-. Si.

-. Acaso, no te agrada?

-. No es eso!, sino que... Que somos?

-. Ah?

-. Quería saber si lo de anoche, tuvo un significado, no solo para mi. Quiero saber si de ahora en adelante algo cambia, o si simplemente tengo que olvidar.

-. Lucy... En serio crees que, todo lo que hice, todo lo que te dije, no tuvo un significado?, acaso me crees de una clase de hombres tan baja?

-. No es eso. Es el hecho de que, casi no nos conocemos, y no se que tendrías que haber visto en mi para sentir algo...

-. Es una broma verdad?. Bueno supongo que tendré que confesar. Me interesé en ti desde es día, en el que me ayudaste en la calle. Lo hiciste sin pedir algo a cambio, sin conocerme, sin saber que podría hacer. Después de eso, cuando te vi en la disco, sentí una corriente que pasó por mi cuerpo... esa noche soñé contigo. Cuando te vi en mi Trabajo, me alegré, era realmente increíble que te hubiese encontrado ahí, después de haberte soñado, y visto inalcanzable . Cada una de las veces en las que me he encontrado contigo, me he dado cuenta de cuanto puedo aprender de ti, sin necesidad de iniciar un interrogatorio.

-. Natsu... - sonreí y le acaricie la mejilla con mi mano. Puso su mano sobre la mía, y la llevo a sus labios dando suaves besos.

-. Que nunca más se te pase la misma idea por la cabeza- sonrió suavemente y nuestras miradas se conectaron un largo rato.

El ambiente se estaba poniendo extraño nuevamente... Igual que ayer... No creo poder rendir. Mucho menos en este estado.

Intenté quitar mi mano del rostro de Natsu, pero el la tomó con fuerza. Mi mirada viajó a la de el, tenía sus pupilas dilatadas, y una vista intensa. Mi temperatura comenzó a aumentar, y mi mirada se volvía cada vez mas profunda en sus ojos.

Estábamos llegando al Climax... Pero mi teléfono sonó.

-. AAH! PUTO TELEFONO! - grité levantandome de la silla para ir a buscar el teléfono a mi habitación, y note cómo a Natsu le causaba gracia mi reacción. Vi la pantalla iluminada del teléfono, era juvia.

-. Hola?, lucy?, estas ocupada?

-. Gracias a ti no, porque?, que quieres?

-. Ha sido un placer cagarte el día, querída. Con Gray iremos a almorzar a tu casa.

-. Ah?!

-. Algún, problema?

Miré alrededor de mi, en el piso estaban tiradas todas mis pañoletas, la ropa de anoche, algunas cosas que cayeron accidentalmente ayer, la ropa de cama sucia... Hummm un desastre. Pero si le digo que no a juvia, de seguro se ira del país solamente para no repirar mi mismo aire.

-. No, ninguno juvia, esto... Aproximadamente a que hora?

-. Estaremos llegando a tu casa como a las 12.

-. Perfecto a las 12, nos vemos!

Colgué, y miré la hora. Quedan exactamente una hora y veinte minutos para la llegada de juvia. LUCY; que; VETE A LA MIERDA. Por esta vez... Estoy de acuerdo.

-. Natsuuu

-. Queeee

-. Manos a la obra, Gray y juvia vienen a comer-. Dije apareciendo frente a el con las manos puestas en la cintura, reflejando seriedad.

-. Acaso no tienen vida?

-. Si, pero fuera del continente, así que están en vacaciones.

-. Que suerte... Bien, te ayudare con orden y limpieza, pero no creo poder quedarme a comer

-. Porque?. - no es como si me alegrara que Natsu no se quede, es mas bien, por ahorrarme las explicaciones con Juvia y Gray de el porque Natsu se quedó en mi casa. Pero creo que si les diré que estamos... Saliendo?. Mierda, siquiera yo lo se.

-. Tengo que ir a la universidad, hoy entro y salgo más temprano porque tengo un show de bienvenida a la soltería.

la nueva soltera te pone un dedo encima, juro por dios que morirá soltera, sola, fea y muerta esta misma noche.

-. Es tierno cuando una pequeña se pone celosa. - dijo rodeando me con sus brazos por la cintura

-. Mido 1.70,y soy mayor de edad con 23 años , no creo que eso sea para llamarme pequeña.

-. Oh, datos personales?, muy bien yo sigo, me llamo Natsu Dragneel, tengo 25 años, mido 1.91, y no señoras y señores, no soy gay. Increíble verdad?

bien sr. Tutankamon chinchorro, ya que tiene tanta experiencia, ayúdeme con la casa.

-. Con una condición

-. Cual?

, me acompañarás después de la universidad a mi trabajo. Quiero que veas la nueva función.

-. Lo haré!

-. Perfecto.

Tomamos los artículos de aseo y comenzamos con la limpieza al mismo tiempo que con el orden de la casa, de arriba a abajo.

Natsu se encargó de: la cocina, y la sala de estar. Mientras que yo me encargué de lavar todo, ordenar mi habitación, el baño y cubrí evidencias, así cuando juvia y Gray llegaran, ya que no iba a estar Natsu, me ahorraré el interrogatorio del FBI.

Ya estaba todo listo, yo bañada y arreglada, la casa limpia con todo en orden, Natsu listo para irse a la universidad... A todo esto, que estudia?.

-. Adiós, Lucy

Lo acompañe a la puerta, y lo besé, tras que el me correspondiera, el beso se extendió más de lo esperado... Demasiado... Pero cómo el mundo esta en contra mio, tocaron el timbre.

Vi por la pantalla alado de la puerta, que eran Juvia y Gray, quiénes entre ellos se hacían los últimos arreglos de presentación.

Joder, se han encargado de interrumpirme todo el puto día!, y solo son las... 12 del santo día!

Abrí la puerta con una sonrisa bastante fingida.

Sus sonrisas perfectas se desvanecieron con la cara de sorpresa que se les puso al ver a Natsu recién saliendo de mi departamento.

-. Adiós, Luce. - nuevamente besó, pero esta vez más cerca de la oreja, y cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la mordió, sin que los demás lo notaran... Este bastardo hace las cosas con adrede; miró a la pareja-. Jubia, gray, si me disculpan. - y pasó entre ellos, el se iba y lo lo seguía observando, pensando en si esta noche podríamos llegar a lo mismo que ayer... Dios, creo que podría ser todos los días y no me aburriría.

-. NO-LO-PUEDO-CREER!, Lucy saliendo de casa con un chico?, que tuvo que hacer el pobre?!- puse los ojos en blanco.

-. Nada como lo que tuviste que hacer para vivir con juvia.

-. Lucy, cuéntame lo todo!

-. Entren ya, que se los va a tragar el ascensor.

Entramos al departamento y empezamos con lo que faltaba de la preparación del almuerzo, mientras yo les contaba a Graaaandes razgos, lo que pasó ayer, ahorrando me algunos comentarios no muy necesarios.

-. Entonces, ustedes tienen algo?

-. Puesss, si

-. Y ayer se quedó a dormir? - juvia parecía que tuviera estrellas en los ojos.

-. Aaaaay juvia, tu solo piensas en esas cosas?

-. Y que hace, trabaja?, estudia?-Gray parece un padre preocupado por su hija de 15 años

-. Las dos cosas, trabaja para pagar sus estudios.

-. Y en que trabaja? -. Aunque no lo quisiera demostrar, se que juvia esta preocupada por mi y mi futuro... Un momento, me acaba de preguntar... Diablos...

-. ...

-. Lucy?, en que trabaja?-. Ahora gray me preguntaba, con su mirada fija en mi, al igual que juvia, expectantes esperaban una respuesta.

-. Strip... Stripper...

-. Lucy no me digas así, eso ya pasó hace mucho!, diablos, sabía que juvia no tenia que grabarme!

-. Perdón cariño! Solo quería atesorar momentos!, y bien, en que trabaja el nalgon. - hice vista gorda a su comentario, estaba lo bastante nerviosa como para empezar un bardo con juvia por mirarle el trasero a Natsu... Además... No la culpo.

-. No lo decía por gray...

-...

-... - parecen estar analizando la frase

-. QUEEEEE?! -. Juvia soltó el filete y subió los brazos con el cuchillo aún en mano, mientras que gray reía y lloraba con una cebolla a medio picar, dando golpes a la mesa.

Era una escena bastante cómica a mi parecer.

-. Entonces la santa Lucy Heartfilia, quien no dejaba ni que le tocaran la pierna, está saliendo con un stripper?

-. Hey, lo de santa se me fue hace mucho.

-. LUUUUUCYYYY, desgraciada!, ya tuviste sexo con el?!-. Que le digo Ahora?!, me mordí el labio aun sin reponder nada, supongo que tendré que desviar la pregunta, tal como la de si se quedó a dormir.

-. Por que preguntas?

-. Bueno, es alguien que trabaja con la sensualidad, talvez es un experto en el asunto, no crees?-. Lo es, pero no te lo diré.

-. Acaso yo no soy bueno juvia? -. Gray parecía celoso, me dan Diabetes.

-. Aaaayy, cariiiñooo.- comenzaron con el intercambio de fluidos bocales... Por algúna razón ya no me molesta tanto como antes.

Logré con éxito desviar las dos preguntas que me habían colocado en la mesa, un aplauso para Lucy!

Terminamos con la preparación de la comida, y almorzamos. Estaba realmente delicioso, me habría gustado compartirlo con Natsu.

-. Dioooos estoy satisfecha!-. Juvia se estiró en el asiento acariciando su vientre.

-. Lucy, tienes baño?-. Gray se levantó de la silla tomando dirección a algún lugar.

-. No Gray. Cago en el balcón y me baño con el agua de la lluvia.

-. Que graciosa es la marginada he?

-. Jajajaja lo se, en mi habitación, la puerta frente a La cama.

-. Gracias

Gray salio disparado de nuestras vistas en dirección al baño.

-. Come y va al baño... Lo envidio

-. Si, que suerte verdad? -. Juvia subió sus piernas al asiento y apoyó su mentón en ellas.

-. Me encantaría tener su digestión, odio el estreñimiento!

-. Lo se!, siempre me da después de comer pizza, y así una vida sexual activa es difícil de mantener!

-. Jajajaja, es horrible cuando tengo sesiones de fotos!, se ve hinchazón, y tengo que disimularla con ropa

-. A propósito, has estado con muchas cosas esta Semana?

-. No, el lunes tuve una entrevista, y el sábado tengo un evento al que asistir.

-. Me alegro de que todo este saliendo bien... Aun recuerdo cuando estábamos en nuestro último año de escolares... Como olvidar esa manera de llorar!

-. Si!, aun lo recuerdo... Como les ha ido con lo estudios? ...

-. Bien,bien, pero el asunto de la tesis me está matando... El diseño de interiores no es tan fácil como muchos creen...

-. Y Gray?

-. Está extremadamente feliz, y quien no?, después de todo tiene el primer lugar en la carrera

-. Que?!, Gray?!, primer lugar en la carrera?!

-. Sip, nunca pense que las leyes se hicieran tan fáciles

-. Me alegro por el...

-. Y tu Lucy, no has pensado en estudiar algo?

-. Sip, tras pensarlo mucho, he pensado seriamente en estudiar algo en relación a la actuación o fotografías.

pensé que estarías interesada en la astronomía

-. Lo estoy... Pero el tiempo no es suficiente...

-. Hmmmm, comprendo

En ese momento escuchamos a Gray riendo fuera del baño.

-. Que le sucede a este tipo?

-. No lo se, vamos a ver?

-. Si

Entramos en la habitación y me encontré con gray sosteniendo las esposas de género que use con Natsu ayer... Como diablos se me pudo haber olvidado eso!

-. Entonces el stripper si se quedó a dormir?, a juzgar por la fuerza aplicada en el nudo... Ayer fuiste una prisionera he?, jajajajajaja!.

Moría de vergüenza, mi boca estaba desencajada, y tenía un extraño gesto en mis cejas

-. Lucy!, nos dijiste que no habían tenido sexo!

-. Eso no es verdad!-. Me puse en cuclillas y cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos.

-. Lo es!

-. Claro que no!, me quedé Callada!

-. Aaaa, tienes razón... Y bien, ahora que lo sabemos todo, como es?. -ambos me miraron fijamente, volví a bajar el rostro.

-. Un chico prodigio.

-. Aaaaaaah! Desgraciadaaaa! Llena de suerte!

-. Felicitaciones Lucy!

Estaba muriendo de vergüenza. En serio esas fueron sus reacciones?, pensé que me lo pondrían difícil.

-. Lucy, felicidades... El es un buen chico- juvia me miraba como una madre dándole mimos a su hija, la adoro.

-. Lo se...

-. Han quedado para hoy?

-. Si, le tengo que ir a ver a su ensayo.

-. Suerte...

-. R I P, Natsu Dragneel...

-. ti imbécil-. Le dije a Gray mostrando mi dedo medio.

Después de un rato, juvia y Gray se fueron de mi departamento, deseando me la mejor de las suertes.

Saco mi teléfono y le marco a Natsu... (piiip-piiiiip) al tercer tonoe contesta calidamente.

-. Lucy?, estoy saliendo del aula, sucede algo?

-. Nada malo, quería saber si me puedes dar la dirección de tu universidad...

-. Me vas a acosar?

-. Créeme que quiero!

-. Muy bien, te mando un mensaje a whatsapp con el mapa adjunto

-. Okey, adiós

-. Adiós hermosa

Este tipo me va a derretir antes de que llegue a mis 30!

Suena el tono del teléfono con un mensaje de Natsu, pero antes de que pueda verlo entra una llamada de un número desconocido.

-. Dicha?

-. Lucy heartfilia?

-. Si con ella, con quién tengo el gusto de habla?

-. Buenos días, soy kate, reportera de la revista VIP. World, quería saber si me puede agendar una entrevista.

-. Para cuando?

mas pronto mejor

Le doy un vistazo a la hora, son recién la cuatro de la tarde, tengo tiempo de sobra, después de todo Natsu sale a las 18:30.

-. En diez minutos, cafetería ivresse del centro comercial norte, le parece?

-... Está de acuerdo con que sea hoy?

-. Es oportunidad única, no vemos.

No suelo ser tan antipática, pero se muy bien sobre el tipo de reporteros que trabajan en esta revista. VIP?, mi polainas, lo único VIP que tienen son la imaginación para inventar idioteces.

Después de la entrevista iré a recoger a Natsu a la universidad, así que me arreglo bien, sacandome partido, tomo las llaves de mi auto después de tanto tiempo y salgo del edificio montada en mi Audi 4x4.

Llego a las cuatro con veinte a l cafetería que acordé con Kate, me quedo parada en la puerta del local analizando a la personas, hasta que una chica con pinta de ser arrogante me estira el brazo en modo de saludo.

Me dirijo a su mesa seria, pero amable.

-. Kate?

-. Buenas, Lucy

Saco la silla y me siento solo como un dama fingida como yo puede hacerlo;le observo.

-. Primero que todo, buenas, soy kate Bonham, trabajo en la revista hace tres años. Me a tocado entrevistar grandes estrellas, algunas que dan un buen trato y otras que no del todo, espero después de esto me pueda referir a ti como una conocida cercana.

Claro que no, maldita tinturada.

-. Por supuesto, por que no?. - fingí la sonrisa.

-. Primero, en las redes sociales, su representante se a encargado de difundir una serie de imágenes de usted con un grupo de mujeres en un show de strippers. Es acaso este uno de sus panoramas durante el fin de semana?

-. Lamento desilusionarle srita. Bonham, pero no es uno de mis panoramas. Esta era la fiesta de despedida de soltera de mi representante. Llevo mucho tiempo con ella, y para mi es un honor el acompañarle en esto momentos.

-. Dice que su representante se casará, un paso muy importante, no cree usted que ya es momento de buscar a alguien?

-. Esa es una decisión que debe ser tomada con responsabilidad, es un asunto privado muy importante par mi, y que por estas mismas razones no he comentado en otras entrevistas. Siempre digo la misma respuesta, me parece extraño el que l gente siga insistiendo.

En simples palabras, y a ti que te importa?, no te metas.

-. Aun así, señorita Lucy, últimamente ha sido vista con tres personas en diferentes lugares, puede alguno de ellos resultar ser su novio?

-. El dia en que me encuentre en una relación, y esa persona no se sienta intimidada por los paparazzi, daré un anuncio público. Pero ppr el momento el tema es algo que prefiero pasar.

Y así la entrevista siguió su curso hasta las 16:45, tiempo en el que la estúpida no probó siquiera un bocado.

Salí del centro comercial cabreada con la metiche, puse el teléfono en manos libres y fui viendo la dirección a medida que avanzaba.

Cuando ya eran las cinco cuarenta llegué a la universidad, aun faltaba una hora, pero quiero hacer unas cuantas compras.

Jugos, agua mineral, chocolate?, mmmm no, aun tengo el de la otra noche ... Bueno... Veré que compro.

Iba pasando por los pasillos del mini market, hasta que llegué a la sección de revistas y textos de cocina. Pude divisar la revista de VIP. World conmigo en la portada.

-. Pagina... 38- susurre para mi misma leyendo la revista.

La noticia se trataba de las fotos en la despedida de soltera. Al parecer ya habían hablado de mi todo lo que querían, y ahora me entrevistan para dejar como titular, la zorra esta se defiende.

No me sorprendería.

Y ahí estaban, todas mis fotos en la despedida de soltera, a quien le importa lo que diga la noticia?! Estoy sentada en una silla con Natsu bailandome!

La compro.

Me dirigí con mi carrito a la caja, llevaba helados, jugos, ron, pasta de dientes, agua mineral, galletas, una piña, frutas y ver.

Pagué todo en efectivo y me marché del lugar después de dar 5 autógrafos con foto incluida, hoy estoy feliz, así que no me importa si son 5,10, 100 o miles.

Eran ya las seis veinte así que sali del market, guarde las cosas en el auto, y volví a la entrada de la universidad.

Estoy sin disfraz, sin fingir un estado de ánimo... Estaba natural, a un rincón algo apartado para ahorrarme las fotos y comentarios.

La gente comenzó a salir así que me puse más atenta para fijarme cuando saliera Natsu.

Las personas que pasaban junto a mi no se percataban de quien era, eso es bueno. Pasaba el rato y Natsu no salia. Muy bien, esto es preocupante... Sigue saliendo mas gente, y a este paso las personas me veran.

Un pequeño grupo de unas ocho personas estaba a unos metros de mi -Esla cantante?. No, no lo es. Es lucy!

Eso es imposible. Que hará aquí?. Que no lo es!. Creo que si. Si si, se parecen. Estará esperando a alguien?. Crees que pueda tomarme una foto con ella?. Su último concierto fue del asco, se demoró tres minutos mas en partir el show. -

Esto se está volviendo ligeramente incomodo. Volteo la cara para que no me vean, pero aun los escucho, si siguen hablando así llamarán la atención de los demás. Debí haber salido con gafas; GAFAS IDIOTA?, A LAS SEIS DE LA TARDE?, EN ESTE LUGAR QUE ES MAS OSCURO QUE MI ALMA?!, BUENISIMA IDEA LUCY, 10 PUNTOS PARA GRIFFINDOR!.

En eso veo a natsu, quien venia acercándose tecleando su teléfono. Creo que aún no me ve...

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar.

-. Hola?, Natsu?

-. Lucy, acabo de salir, te voy a buscar?.

-. No estoy en Casa.

-. Acaso se te olvidó el trato?

-. Nop.

-. No quieres acompañarme?

Pasó junto a mi sin verme, debido a que iba mirando al piso, me voltee y le seguí con la mirada. Cada vez había mas gente. De seguro después de hoy, circularan nuevas imágenes en las redes sociales y revistas... Pero y que?, después de que se haga la grande, con todos perdidos en la duda, aclaré las circunstancias junto con Natsu. Hummm no, no creo que eso funcione, de seguro no me querrá volver a ver.

-. Tampoco es eso

-. Entonces?

-. Mira hacia atrás tarado.

Se volteó con la duda tatuada en el rostro, y al verme esbozó un gran sonrisa. Camino hacia a mi y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-. No sabía que habías venido, luce.

-. Por algo pedí la dirección

-. Pensé que lo del acoso iba en serio.

Caminamos juntos hasta el auto, no parece que las miradas nos hayan seguido.

Llegamos al club de Natsu y entramos por la puerta de empleados.

-. Sigueme por aquí están los camerinos.

Todo parecía un laberinto de paredes burdeo acolchadas; con luces en tonos cálidos.

Llegamos frente a una puerta con un cartel simple que decía en letras plateadas: 2do Número.

a conocer a los chicos, cuidate, porque parecen cazadores buscando parejas.

-. No tengo porque preocuparme si estas conmigo verdad?

-. Los castraré si su codo llega a rosar el tuyo.

-. Hey, woo, tranquilo chico!

Natsu sonrió y abrió la puerta. El lugar parecía una sala de estar, tenía una mesa negra con cuatro asientos a juego , un sillón L blanco, alfombras negras, y papel mural blanco con diseños.

Además, una Tv plasma(no tan grande como la de mi departamento pero era suficiente) , y 3 cubiculos pequeños, parecidos a los de los baños de la escuela.

En el sillón, sentados estaban un chico rubio, muy atractivo, otro de cabello negro tomado en una pequeña coleta dejando pelitos sueltos, también muy atractivo, y por ultimo, un chico alto y corpulento con perforaciones en el rostro, pero que extrañamente, no le quitaban el atractivo.

Al abrir la puerta el trío nos miró fijamente a Natsu y a mi.

-. Y este es el camerino, el segundo cubículo desde la puerta es mio... Vez? - dijo natsu señalando la puerta del cubículo que tenía su apellido.

-. Hey, Dragneel, que es esto?, no puedes traer clientes a los camerinos!- habló el de las perforaciones, mientras los otro dos detrás de el intentaban ver quien invadía su espacio. Me siento un poco incómoda.

-. No es cliente

-. Y quien es entonces?

Natsu con un brazo quitó al grandulon del camino, dando la oportunidad de que nos pudiéramos ver todos las caras.

-. Chicos, les presento a Lucy, Mi Novia- siento que remarcó demasiado las últimas dos palabras.

Hice un cordial gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo para todos.

-. Queee?!, es Lucy Heartfilia! - dijo el rubio abalanzándose hacia mi, sin alcanzar a tocarme por la barrera de golpes puesta por Natsu.-. Soy tu fan!, eres hermosa!, escucho tus canciones mientras me ducho! -. Volvió a desaparecer a causa de Natsu.

Y de la nada, por detrás de el, aparece el chico de la coleta haciendome un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo, siempre conservando su seria expresión.

-. Soy tu fan, me gustaría tener tu autógrafo y una foto, por favor-me tomé una foto con el chico de la coleta y le di un autógrafo en una hoja del cuaderno universitario de Natsu.

Mientras tanto el chico rubio le gritaba al de la coleta desde el piso, debajo de Natsu.

-. Muy bien Sting, supongo que con eso es suficiente. Oh pero que modales, lucy no los he presentado como se debe. El raro se llama Sting, el otro raro se llama Roge, y el raro con aros es gajeel.

-. Natsu, no creo que con eso me quede todo muy claro.

-. No importa, no vale la pena recordarlos.

-. Me presento, soy roge, gracias por el autógrafo y la foto.- no creo que este chico sea raro... Más bien... Reservado.

Gajeel-. Este tipo más que raro es antipático. Me gustaría tener un imán y pasarlo frente a su rostro... Para ver que pasa.

-. Hola, me llamo Sting. Soy un gran admirador tuyo. - intenta hacerse el galán de la escena que montó?.

-. Aún no entiendo el porque del escándalo. Se que Lucy es guapa, pero para ser un fanático de ella?, están seguros de que no son acosadores?, cómo la conocen?.

-. Estas de broma verdad Natsu?. Es Lucy Heartfilia!, mi cantante favorita!. Y una de las mas guapas de la generación de este año! Estúpido Natsu, además de bailarle en tu propio show, comienzas a salir con ella?! Imbecil! - riñaba Sting a Natsu, sosteniendo una revista en la que aparecía de portada. Era el numero de VIP. World públicado mas recientemente, con todas las fotos.

-. Cantante?, Lucy no me habías dicho nada de eso.

-. Que?,pero si lo hablamos ayer por la noche.

-... Aaaah... Si... Ohh! Sii! Toda la razón!

-. Se te había olvidado?

Natsu se acercó a mi y por lo bajo me habló junto al oído.

, Con lo de ayer es posible que haya borrado los mejores recuerdos para almacenar en HD nuestra linda noche.

Sentí mi cara arder en llamas y las miradas sospechosas de sus amigos.

-. Estúpido marginado

Se abrió la puerta detrás de nosotros dejando ver a una pequeña chica, delgada de ojos grandes y marrones.

ensayo comenzará en 10 minutos, dense prisa.

La mirada de la chica se posó en mi, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo como su boca y sus mejillas tiñendo de un salmón fuerte a un color ladrillo.

-. E... Eee... Eeeessss! LUCY?!

Esta pequeña me esta dando miedo, siento como si en cualquier momento se va a lanzar contra mi.

-. Hola, un gusto, señorita... ?

-. L Levy!, que está haciendo usted en un lugar cómo este?!, es un honor!

-. Es mi novia, vino a acompañarme durante el ensayo.

-. Tu que?

-. Algún problema?

-. Hey, no trates así a la enana- y a este raro antipático que le pasa... Ooohh ya entiendo, jeje le gusta la chica.

El ensayo fue divertido, esta noche tienen presentación, así que Natsu fue a probar el vestuario.

-. Una partida?.- sting apareció por la puerta con un mazo de cartas, todos aceptamos jugar en la espera de Natsu, así que nos sentamos en la Pequeña mesa y repartimos caratas.

El premio era en efectivo, puesto por un monto de cada uno.

Gajel sacó las copas y los tragos, el ambiente de casino se sentía leve en el aire.

Gané la primera y tercera ronda. Era ya la hora del ensayo general, el que se hacía en un pequeño salón de baile.

Los movimientos de Natsu eran sensuales y lentos, pero tenían algo que los hacia ver salvajes. Con cada paso o vuelta a ritomo de la melodía de la música, me hacía sentir mas atraída a el... Mas de lo que ya estaba... Esto es peligroso.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, y en la pantalla se iluminó el nombre de Lidia.

-. Lidia?, sucede algo?

-. Hola lucy, estas... Muy ocupada?

-. Mmm no del todo, pero no puedo salir del lugar donde estoy.

-. Bien

-. Pasa algo?

-. Lucy en serio perdóname, estaba borracha no sabia que hacía, y no me había dado cuenta, borre todo pero ya se había difundido!

-. Que?, Lidia por favor, calmate, así no entiendo, ahora dime, porque te disculpas?

-. Por las fotos de mi despedida de soltera!

Lo habia olvidado!, juré que asesinaría a esta imbécil.

Respiré profundo y me compadecí de ella.

-. No te preocupes Lidia. Ya me encargué de eso.

-. Es, eso verdad?, pero como?!, aaaaayyy Lucy en serio no saber cuanto lo siento!

-. Es una historia que prefiero dejar para otro día, y, no te preocupes, ya todo se solucionó.

-. Me alegro... Lucy otra cosa, como ya sabes el sábado a las siete de la tarde es mi matrimonio... Es formal y se te tiene permitido llevar un invitado. Las invita te llegaran entre hoy y mañana por corre a tu departamento, hubo u atraso von muchos invitados, fue bueno avisarles antes con invitación virtual.

-. Si, realmente lo fue - miento, siquiera vi su invitación.

-. Bueno Lucy tengo que colgar, el sábado me cuentas todo

-. Muy bien adiós.

Corte la llamada y me puse a pensar... A que invito?, juvia no debe tener sus cosas aquí, además Gray no querra quedarse solo... Mmmmh... ACASO ERES IDIOTA?, disculpa?, TIENES NOOOVIOOO, LO OLVIDAS ACASO? DEBE SER LA POCA COSTUMBRE, SOLTERONA.

Mi conciencia tiene razón!, porque buscarme una amiga, si tengo un gran strepper para pasear frente a todos?. Decidido, invitaré a Natsu para el sábado.

Fijo mi mirada en el, ya dejó de ensayar, ahora se esta hidratando mieyme observa fijamente.

Se acercó a mi aun tomando aguaydesde su botella.

-. Quien era?

-. Mi ex representante

-. Diciendo?

-. Me invitó a su matrimonio el sábado... Quieres venir conmigo?

-. No quiero ser una molestia.

-. Se me tiene permitido llevar un acompañante, y tu eres perfecto para eso.

-. Entonces soy tu última opción?- me tomó de la cintura elevandome, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos y junte nuestras frentes

enumero mis opciones, solo clasifico por cuanto me gustan.

-. Y en esa clasificación que soy?

-. Mmm +++

así sea, más te vale. - me mordió el labio inferior, aún con su mirada fija.

Mi entrañas se retorcieron, y mis piernas se tensaron.

Como es que logra tener este efecto en mi?.

!, le llamó Levy-. Natsu tomate un descanso, luego te vas a cambiar para el show.

-. Iré a mi descanso!. - Natsu seguía con su mirada puesta en mi, y sentía como su erección comenzaba a aparecer.- lucy me acompañas a mi descanso?

Me zafé de su agarre, lo tomé del brazo y lo arrastré hasta el camerino.

Entramos a su cubículo y cerramos con llave.

Me acorralo a la barrera que estaba justo frente del tocador, lo que me permitía ver lo que pasaba desde en ángulo de un observador.

Natsu me tenía pegada a la pared, con mis piernas sujetas a sus caderas. El me besaba el cuello y la mandíbula, mientras yo hundía mis dedos en su cabello y por instinto propio movía mis caderas contra las suyas.

Que qué pasa con el dolor de esta mañana?, lo ignoraré por un rato.

Natsu posó una de sus manos en mi entre pierna, por debajo de mi ropa, trazando círculos y jugando con mi clítoris.

-. Joder lucy estas muy húmeda-. Me dijo pegado al oído.

-. Y por culpa de quien crees?. - recorrí con mis labios su mandíbula, la comisura de sus labios, y su boca, adentrando mi lengua en ella.

Nuestro juego comienza.

Deja mi entre pierna y pasa su mano por debajo de mi playera.

Se escabulle por debajo de mi sostén y toma uno de mis pechos. Siento como se hinchan y como mis pezones se endurecen.

Lo manosea y luego pasa al otro repitiendo el acto.

El beso se vuelve mas intenso, y necesitamos separarnos para tomar aire.

Luego lo retoma pero en mi cuello, dejando marcas de sus mordidas y secciones. Himo y arqueo mi espalda.

-. Quiero estar dentro, ahora.

-. Hazlo... Quien te lo impide. - dije en medio de jadeos.

Veo sus pantalones, lleva un buzo deportivo ajustado, me sera fácil quitarlos.

Con un movimiento de piernas al igual que la otra noche, comencé a bajar su ropa, dejando libre su elección.

Natsu se posicionó en mi entre pierna, y trazó con suaves movimientos, círculos en mi intimidad, volviendo a jugar con mi clítoris.

En eso escuchamos que la puerta del camerino se abrió, y las voces de sus compañeros.

Quedamos congelados.

Miré la puerta del cubículo y espere a que terminaran de entrar, se escuchaban sus pasos y su conversión acerca del show de esta noche.

Miré a Natsu, yo estaba asustada y excitada y el... Parece que ni tuviera susto, sus pupilas estaban mas dilatadas que nunca y en su rostro tenia una arrogante sonrisa.

Abrí la boca para articular una palabra, pero justo en ese momento recibí una gran envestida. Y Natsu detuvo mi fuente gemido con un feroz beso. Se separó y sonriente me miró a los ojos.

-. El juego es el siguiente, si por tu culpa nos descubren, tu pierdes. Y si por mi culpa nos descubren yo pierdo.

-. Cual es el premio?

-. Una ronda de lo que quieras.

-. Y si no nos descubren?.

-. Celebraremos

-. Hecho.

 _ **Hola a todos! Perdón, lo se lo se, me demore mucho. Pero necesitaba información e inspiración. Además la pruebas me están agobiandooo!**_

 _ **Que pasara con el juego ¿?**_

 _ **(Cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida)**_


	11. capitulo 10

**-Habits- *capitulo 10* un día como cualquier otro**

 _ **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al gran troleador Hiro Mashima.**_

El ritmo era intenso. Sentía como si en cualquier momento podría perder el control. Y es que al parecer, con el peligro Natsu se emociona. Para ser sincera, en un principio la idea de su juego me sorprendió un poco, pero tras pensarlo, que tiene de malo?, cada quien con su locura, todos tenemos alguna fantasía, y si las de Natsu consisten en peligro y juegos, pues mejor para mi.

Sentía que mi vientre comenzaba a contraerse, y mi espalda a arquearse, no ahora por favor. Si suelto el más mínimo sonido, sus amigos se darán cuenta y perderé yo el juego. Sinceramente preferiría empatarlo, sería igual de vergonzoso si nos descubren por la causa de Natsu.

El climax se avecinaba y Natsu lo sabía, y quien no, cuando mi espalda parece una media luna de tan arqueada que está. Apreté mis piernas aún más a su torso; oh no, esto es malo.

Sentí como desde mi estómago subía el aire a mis pulmones, y se preparaba para salir desde mi boca, pero ahogue el fuerte gemido contra la boca de Natsu, besándolo de una manera salvaje. Cuando sentí como se pasaba el éxtasis solté su boca.

-. Eres buena he? -. Dijo susurrando contra mi oído, propinando me suaves mordidas en el lóbulo de la oreja. - pues yo también tengo un buen truco.

Enseguida puso una corta distancia entre su erección y mi intimidad, afirmandome de los muslos. Sin avisar me tomó en un fuerte agarre y dio una gran embestida, provocando el sonido de nuestras pieles al chocar.

-. Acaso estas!... Eso es jugar suuuuciooo! -. Hablé entre susurros completamente sonrojada. Realmente me había gustado pero, se que los de afuera escucharon.

*fuera del cubículo*

-. Que fue eso?

-. Quien sabe, quizá este tipo rescató otro animal callejero, es una abuela. -. Pude reconocer ese tono bromista y arrogante del tipo con aros. No entiendo como Natsu es capaz de soportarlo.

-. Me parece bastante noble la idea de rescatar animales, me gustaría prácticarla-. Al parecer roge es respetuoso, o tal vez tiene una muy buena relación con Natsu.

-. Ustedes son unas nenas, enciende la televisión Sting, que me voy a perder miraculous Lady bug.

Por mente solo pasó la frase de que irónico.

Me voltee y fije mi vista en Natsu, quien me observaba sonriente triunfal, como un niño que acaba de ganar un partido.

-. Que me ves?

-. Casi te gano

-. Pues no será así

-. A no?

En ese momento recurrí a lo último que me quedaba por hacer.

Inicie un recorrido de besos desde su mandíbula bajando por el cuello, de esta forma podría enterarme de su punto débil. Lo encontré! Justo en medio de las dos clavículas bajando en línea recta. Todo forma parte de su debilidad. Dejé los besos y comencé el trabajo con la lengua, lo que obligó a Natsu a soltarme del agarre si quería seguir teniendo placer. Aproveche este momento y lo dirigí a la silla frente a su espejo.

Su rostro tenía una expresión relajada, pero su mandíbula estaba tensa.

Su erección aumentó de tamaño, ES AHORA O NUNCA ESTÚPIDA, MONTALO COMO QUERÍAS MONTAR AL PONI QUE SIEMPRE DESEASTE! ; ay dios si sigo escuchando a mi conciencia, lo único que conseguiré será un ataque de risa.

Natsu abrió sus ojos y ahora me miraba fijamente. Debe estar aterrado sin saber cuál será mi próximo movimiento.

Me subí a sus piernas, dejando una corta distancia entre nuestras intimidades, y las junte de improviso bruscamente. Natsu arqueo su espalda, cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a su boca.

Mi técnica causó efecto, así que la repetí, nuevamente mente subí, y baje bruscamente, esto si que afectaba a Natsu, así que lo reitere otras 3 veces. Pero ya se tornaba muy repetitivo, debo hacer algo más.

Combiné mis técnicas de besos y mordidas, con un fuerte agarre a su espalda y las fuertes embestidas. Natsu ya casi no podía contener sus gemidos, está llegando al momento esperado. Que me importa que nos descubran, podré al menos presumir mis habilidades.

Natsu abrió sus ojos, busco mi oreja, y me susurró.

-. Juegas sucio.

Solté una satisfactoria risa, el me miró a los ojos y sonrió también. Fue ahí cuando sentí sus líquidos llenándome. No sabía que hacer, si no me cubría la boca con algo gemiría. Busque un beso de Natsu, pero el solo sonreía arrogante. Como puede mantener la compostura después cuando se está viniendo dentro de mí?!.

Pero pude ver como poco a poco su actuación desaparecía. La comisura de sus labios se apretó, y sus ojos parecían estar sufriendo. Quise reír, pero me interrumpió con beso en el que ambos ahogamos nuestros gemidos. Maravilloso.

Esto es nuevo para mi; he tenido una pareja antes, pero siempre todo normal, en la cama, en privado, sin nudos o extraños juegos.

Pese a todo, esto me gusta, es innovador, y en mi opinión, mantiene viva la pasión con tu pareja.

Nos separamos del beso eterno jadeando, Natsu tenía un leve rubor en sus pómulos, realmente lucía atractivo. Subió su mirada dejándola fija con la mía y sonrió de lado.

-. Lo dejamos en un empate?

-. A la próxima yo ganaré Natsu

-. Me gustaría verlo.

Nos separamos y arreglamos nuestras ropas. Estaban muy desordenadas, y de seguro mi maquillaje y cabello eran un desastre.

-. Me voy a arreglar. El show empezará dentro de poco.

-. Bien, voy a salir.

-. No puedes los chicos aún están fuera. Pero puedes esperar a que entren a sus cubículos, yo te aviso.

Y ahí estaba yo, viendo como Natsu cambiaba su vestuario y se preparaba para el show. Irá a afectar en su papel el hecho de que acaba de tener sexo?

Se desvestía lentamente, hasta quedar en ropa interior. Sin darme cuenta me mordí el labio mirándolo.

Se giró a verme y río de lado.

-. Buscas algo?

Me avergonzó que se diera cuenta de cómo lo miraba, pero no le daré el triunfo de nuestra competencia de personalidades dominantes.

-. Si, algún motivo para no creer que seas endemoniada mente atractivo.

-. Mira. Quien. Habla.

Atractiva?, yo?. Acaso ve a la misma persona que yo veo frente al espejo?

Después de un rato se escucharon las puertas de los cubículos, y sus dueños entrando a ellos.

Salí de camerino y me encontré con Levy, quien me invitó a un café antes de que llegara la gente.

Me habló sobre cómo era la clientela los días de semana y los de descanso. Es sorprendente ver como las ganancias casi no presentan cambios, en serio que deben tener los mejores streppers. También me habló sobre su fuerte atracción por los hombres de aspecto rudo, y yo no pude evitar pensar en que fue una indirecta por ese amigo de Natsu que está lleno de perforaciones.

El club comenzó a llenarse, pude ver como se abrió la puerta y por ella entró un gran grupo de mujeres alocadas, listas para tener la noche más morbosa de sus vidas.

-. La nueva soltera acaba de llegar. - me dice Levy sonriendo, lo que se me hace como si fuese una advertencia.

Me guió hasta detrás del telón. Esta noche nosotras seremos quienes adornaran los cuerpos de estas exquisitas creaciones de Dios.

El primer show de la noche, fue exactamente el mismo que hubo para la despedida de soltera en la que me encontré con Natsu.

Luego le siguió un acto con Sting y Roge, A quienes me tocó untar con aceite y dar los objetos que usarían. Me encantaría trabajar en esto. Esos cuerpos !, ups, nuevamente me estoy mordiendo el labio, ya es una costumbre fea.

-. Preparate Lucy, que Natsu va a arder en el escenario.

-. Donde!

-. Ahora, es su turno, te dejo el maquillaje y el a aceite a ti.

Desde el fin del pasillo, Natsu se aproximaba, vestido con unos pantalones negros ceñidos al cuerpo y una corbata negra con nudo aflojado, a pecho descubierto. Dioooooos!

-. Eres nueva aquí?, no te había visto.- Me recibió el sombrero que formaba parte del traje y estiró los brazos a sus costados para que le aplicara bien el aceite y los detalles con pintura.

-. Si, lo soy. Sr...?

-. Dragneel, un placer. Podríamos tomar algo, que le parce?

-. Me parece que te debes dar prisa, porque esas mujeres mueren por ver un hombre de calidad, después de tanto tiempo, suerte. Mantén lejos las manos de esas señoras de tus clavículas.- le di unos golpecitos en la espalda y lo mande al escenario.

Tal como antes, sus movimientos me hipnotizan. Todas las señoras lo miraban con el rostro lleno de picardía y deseo. Por un momento me siento superior a ellas, pero luego me bajo de la nube al no escuchar la música y ver todo obscuro.

El acto de Natsu había terminado, y ahora debía desaparecer mágicamente. Sentí que su mano me tomó por el ente brazo y su calidez recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Nos alejamos a paso rápido del escenario, cuando los gritos de las mujeres pidiendo que Natsu volviera aún eran audibles.

-. Y?, que tal estuvo?, te gustó?

-. Me dejas en delirio.

-... Malo o bueno?

La puerta detrás de nosotros se abrió, era Levy saliendo del camerino con

Gajeel. Que habrá pasado aquí?

-. O oh, chicos! Porque no entraron. - Levy está nerviosa.

de llegar... Para ser sincero, quería pedir permiso para retirarme temprano hoy, ya cumplí con mi trabajo y quiero descansar un poco.

-. Claro!, puedes irte, no hay problema.

-. Bien, Lucy, me cambio y nos vamos, quieres ir a cenar?

realidad estaba pensando en que fuéramos a mi casa. Compré unas cuantas cosas para preparar la cena.

-. Bien, eso haremos, no me demoro nada.

Salimos del club nos fuimos en mi auto era casi media noche, así que el tránsito estaba despejado.

Llegamos a casa y Natsu me ayudó con la comida. No tenía idea de que fuera bueno cocinando. Esta noche se quedó a dormir, pero sin sexo.

Nos despertamos a eso de las 9:30 am, con una llamada de Lidia, recordandome el encuentro con Max y Kana para decidir el estilo que usare para su matrimonio.

Llevaré a Natsu y le compraré un atuendo para que me acompañe. Sera un regalo de... Se podría decir... Bienvenida?, agradecimiento?... Sinceramente solo quiero darle un regalo.

Ya en el lugar de encuentro, una tienda de ropa elegante con valores elevados;presenté a Kana y Max con Natsu. Mientras el par de tortolitos se lo comían con la mirada, Natsu solo miraba hacia otro lado un poco molesto, porque no quería venir y que yo le comprase la ropa.

-. Bien linda, vamos a empezar con esto, tú te vienes conmigo, y Kana se lleva al bombón. Rápido, rápido, muévete que no tengo todo el día!

-. Qué?, pero no será mejor que nos ayuden ambos a cada uno?

-. NO. No hay tiempo.

-. Pero, por asuntos de cuerpo, no sería mejor que tú ayudaras a Natsu?

-. NO hay tiempo, estúpida no entiendes idiota?!

Max me arrastro consigo Hasta la sección femenina gritando y maldiciendome por quitarle tiempo. Y que quería que hiciera?, Kana con Natsu, probándole trajes, acaso debo relajarme?!, además, para que les pago?!. Juro que si le pone un dedo encima a su trasero o sus clavículas la asesino de nueve formas distintas. Pensándolo bien, podría arreglármelas para conseguir las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad... Mmmh... Lo pensaré.

El matrimonio sería formal, así que necesitaba un lindo vestido, algo largo quizás estaría bien. Después de probarme casi todas las secciones encontré el indicado. Era un vestido de noche de chifón con escote barco, y pedrería a la altura del pecho; de color azul real, ajustado a mi cuerpo desde el torso hasta mis rodillas.

A Max le fascinó, y tras verme se dirigió hasta donde estaba Kana para comentarle algo.

A causa de Max y Kana no tuve la oportunidad de ver a Natsu con su nuevo traje, siquiera me dijeron de color sería. Estoy ansiosa.

Nos despedimos y dimos las gracias por la ayuda con el vestuario. Al salir del lugar noté que Natsu aún estaba molesto. Supongo que no le agrada la idea de que le regalen cosas.

-. Natsu?

-. Lucy?

-. Quieres un helado?

-. No, gracias, ya luego tengo que ir a la universidad.

Seguimos caminando

-. Natsu?.

-. Dime?

-. Estas, un, poquito enojado?

Se detuvo y me miró de frente.

-. No lucy, no estoy enojado.

-. Entonces?

-. Me molesta, qué gastes tú dinero en mi.

-. Y porque?

-. Porque la gente no lo ve de buena forma, e inventan chismes.

-. Y porque me tiene que importar lo que digan las personas?

-. No es solamente eso...

-. Y que es?

-. Me da miedo, que tú puedas mal interpretarlo...

-. Natsu... Por favor no seas idiota, como crees que voy a malinterpretar tus sentimientos, cuando aún después de conocernos no eras capaz de reconocerme.

-. Pero y si-

-. NO. Yo sé muy bien lo que hago. Esto fue un regalo de mí para ti. Y me sentiría muy mal si tú no lo recibieras.

-. Lucy, eres rara

-. Dime algo nuevo

-…. Muchas gracias

Finalmente fuimos por unos helados y nos despedimos, ya que él debía irse a la universidad.

Iba caminando hasta mi auto. Cuando detrás de mi gritaron mi nombre, con una voz masculina notablemente dañada por el tabaco.

-. Lucy. Heartfilia.- un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, esto no debe ser bueno.

… _**PERDONENME PORFAVOR! He tenido muchos percances que de a poco van apareciendo, y el tiempo para escribir se me hace escaso ruego sus disculpas. Muchas por el apoyo para que siga escribiendo, me hace feliz ver sus comentarios … y bien eso es todo… si nuevamente me demoro no se preocupen, yo sí o sí seguiré esta historia hasta el final!**_


End file.
